Mysteries of Life
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that’s out of this world. Author’s note: This is a cross over story with SG1. They seem to be a good fit since both are military shows. For the purpose
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

Author's note: This is a cross over story with SG1. They seem to be a good fit since both are military shows. For the purpose of this story Sam and Mac are related by the way of Colonel Matt O'Hara and General Jacob Carter, they are cousins. (They were played by the same actor)

I paired Jack with Anise/Freda since Freda wanted to do more than just kiss Jack. I have always felt Daniel and Sam should be together because they both are quite gifted, like spending time together, and listen to what the other has to say.

_**part one**_

Monday

10 Sept 2000

Star Gate Command

The sirens of the Star Gate started blaring notifying Star Gate Command of an incoming wormhole. The SG1 team and General Hammond quickly ran down the stairs to the gate room to see what was happening.

There were no teams scheduled to return today. Who could it be? Were they friendly? They saw the blast door was open signifying that it must be someone they knew.

"What's going on Sergeant?" asked Hammond.

"Incoming wormhole Sir. It's from the Tok'ra." replied the Sergeant.

"Great!" snapped Jack. "Just what we need, a visit from Tok'ra. I think I'll make myself scarce while they're here. They're nothing but trouble." continued Jack as he scurried out the door.

He didn't want to give Hammond a chance to tell him anything differently. Unfortunately for Jack, Hammond wasn't as slow witted as some people might have thought.

Just because he was a slow talking Texan didn't mean he didn't think quickly or know what was going on. Dumb people didn't become Generals. He knew what Jack was going to do as soon as he heard the word Tok'ra.

"Where do you think you're going Colonel? They may need our help with something or have vital information to share with us." bellowed Hammond.

"No where Sir." mumbled Jack as he saw the Star Gate open and watch Anise and another Tok'ra he didn't know walking down the ramp.

The SG1 team along with General Hammond was there to greet her at the bottom of the ramp. The beautiful and sexy one was Anise/Freda. If one truly believed that the Tok'ra or Gao'ulds were Gods, Anise truly would be one. She was very beautiful thought Jack. She truly could be consider a Goddess.

He wondered though what she was doing here? No doubt she had some special mission that the Tok'ra needed help on. One that meant serious danger to him and his team.

He had to remember to slap himself mentally. It wasn't her fault. One shouldn't blame the messenger. She was only doing what she was told to do. But then again she always seemed to be so condescending whenever she talked to them or was it only to him.

Maybe it was because she indeed did think of herself as a goddess even though she would never admit it to anyone. Maybe she really did think she was better than everyone else.

She was also very inflexible when it came to negotiating the shared information they gather. It seemed to be more a one way street with them. It seemed the SGC always gave more information than they ever received back in returned.

Jack did like her host, Freda. She was a very beautiful woman with a gorgeous body, even better than Sam's. What he wouldn't do to spend one night with her, but unfortunately that also meant dealing with Anise the snakehead, something he wasn't willing to do.

Then again she did kiss him several times the last time she was here a year ago. He had to admit Freda sure knew how to kiss. He still couldn't get pass the snake inside her head though. He never knew which one he was dealing with.

Freda had a beautiful voice that sounded like music to his ears. She was very pleasant unlike Anise. She seem to seek his approval unlike Anise. Jack was brought back to the real world when he heard the General greeting Anise. Why was he always so happy to see her?

"Welcome to earth Anise, it's nice to see you again, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Hammond in greeting.

Eye candy, it was always nice to see such a beautiful and delectable looking young woman he thought to himself. If only he was ten years younger. He would definitely put a sparkle in her eye.

"Hello General Hammond, Major Carter, Dr Jackson." greeted Anise before turning to look at Jack.

Before anyone could reply or say anything, Freda walked over to Jack and gave him a short passionate kiss. Sam and Daniel smiled in amusement. They knew about what happened during Anise's last visit or was it Freda.

Jack had told Daniel about how Freda had made a move on him, kissing him several times. Freda had told Jack how much she desired him although the snakehead Anise preferred Daniel. It seemed Freda didn't give up very easily about something she wanted.

"Colonel Jack, We have recently come across a planet not yet visited by your command. They are a rather primitive culture from your twelfth century England." informed Anise.

"That is interesting General. Most of the cultures that have been transported from earth have come from Central Asia, Middle East, and Northern Africa. Only a few have been from Eastern Europe and South America." exclaimed Daniel excitedly.

"I take it you're interested in checking this planet out Dr Jackson." smiled the General.

"Yes Sir. It's historically significant considering most of our society here today developed from England." replied Daniel.

"What do you think Colonel?" asked the General.

"I guess I'm game Sir, Carter?" responded Jack. He really wasn't interested. He really didn't care about ancient earth cultures. He was a man of action. Why did the General care what he thought.

"Yes Sir." replied Sam, a little confused about why she was being drawn into this conversation.

It didn't sound like they had any advance technology for her to examine. While she enjoyed watching Daniel work at times, she didn't like dealing with primitive cultures that didn't recognize a woman's value.

"I will be going with you Colonel Jack?" interjected Anise.

"What! I don't want to sound impertinent, but why do we need you to come along?" asked an exasperated Jack. The less he had to do with the Tok'ra the better. He was never going to like them, Jacob being the exception.

"Because they are very distrustful people Colonel Jack. They do not welcome strangers easily. I have been there and have established a friendship with their leaders. It will help facilitate your meeting with them." replied Anise wondering what Freda saw in the Colonel. He could be so dense at times.

"Alright Anise, SG1, you have a go. When do you plan on moving out?" asked the General.

"I told them I would return with the Tau'ri in two weeks time. It's a spring festival celebrating life renewal." replied Anise coyly.

"Very well. Will you staying here or will you be returning to the Tok'ra base?" asked the General.

"If I may, I would like to stay here until we leave. I have much to talk to Colonel Jack about." replied Anise.

"Very well, I'll have Colonel O'Neill show you Sickbay for an examination while Major Carter arranges a place for you to stay." smiled the General.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

Author's note: This is a cross over story with SG1. They seem to be a good fit since both are military shows. For the purpose of this story Sam and Mac are related by the way of Colonel Matt O'Hara and General Jacob Carter, they are cousins. (They were played by the same actor)

I paired Jack with Anise/Freda since Freda wanted to do more than just kiss Jack. I have always felt Daniel and Sam should be together because they both are quite gifted, like spending time together, and listen to what the other has to say.

_part two_

Tuesday

Star Gate Command

Early the next morning Anise met up with Sam. She needed to talk to Sam about an important matter. She found Sam working in her lab. Sam was an early riser. She loved to get to work early so she could get her work done before being disturbed by Jack.

Most of the Colonel's work while he was on base was paperwork. Paperwork was a dirty word to Jack. He usually put it off as long as possible. One way to do so was to visit his team and annoy them while they worked.

"Major Carter, may I speak with you?" asked Anise.

"Of course Anise, and please call me Sam, how's my father doing?" replied Sam.

"Jacob is doing very well and sends his best. He's become a very important member of the Tok'ra counsel." replied Anise.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Sam smiling.

"I would like you to tell me more about Colonel Jack." answered Anise hesitantly.

"You want to know more about the Colonel? I'm quite surprise to hear that. I thought you two didn't get along?" grinned Sam.

This ought to be interesting she thought. She couldn't wait to find Daniel later to tell him about this. Boy won't he be surprised. She tried to mentally pictured Anise and the Colonel hanging out together for the next two weeks.

"I have nothing against Colonel Jack personally. I understand his frustrations with the Tok'ra. I wish I could do something more to alleviate them, but I'm not in a position to do so.

But to quell your suspicions, I'm not asking about Colonel Jack for myself, I'm asking you for Freda. For some reason she finds him interesting and quite fascinating. She thinks he is quite attractive. She wants to learn more about him. Why I don't really know." explained Anise.

"I can understand why she finds him attractive. He's just a little too old for me and he is my CO. He was married before to a woman named Sarah. They had a son. But when his son died it caused a strain on their marriage and they separated.

He's really a quiet guy who doesn't like to show his emotions very much. Daniel thinks he's emotionally constipated." offered Sam.

"I understand. So you do not have any emotional attachment for the Colonel Jack?" asked Anise.

"No, at least not in the way you mean. I'm more partial to Daniel." replied Sam.

"I see. You're in love with Dr Jackson. I can understand that. He's very good looking and highly intelligent. Does Daniel love you Sam?" asked Anise.

"I believe so even though he hasn't come right out and said anything to me." replied Sam.

"Can I let you in on a secret Sam?" asked Anise.

"I guess so" replied Sam.

"The real purpose of visiting P569872 is so Freda can get to know Colonel Jack better. She is very smitten with him." continued Anise.

"Wow! To say I'm surprise is an understatement, but if she really wants to get to know him better, then she should offer to go fishing with him. It's what the Colonel likes to do when he relaxes." replied a shocked Sam.

They continue to talk for awhile before heading off to find Daniel and Jack for breakfast. Sam couldn't wait to get Daniel alone to tell him about Anise's plan for Jack and what they were going to do to help.

Later Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Anise were in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Jack and Daniel were talking about some world events, notably the end of the baseball season. Daniel only pretended to be interested.

He didn't really care or understand sports. He just liked to get Jack riled up, which was so easy to do. It was one of the few times one could see an animated Colonel.

Anise began thinking. She had been to Earth many times in the past, but she had never left the mountain they were in. She was curious about getting out and seeing this interesting world that she had heard so much about.

"We have visited many worlds which have descendants of the Tau'ri living on them. On most of the worlds that we have visited, most of them have less than one hundred thousand people. Only a few have between ten to forty million people.

We are curious to know how many people currently reside here on earth, the home of the Tau'ri." asked Freda looking directly at Jack.

Jack looked stunned. Why is she looking at me for an answer? Oh no! She's giving me that look again. Agh ... !

"I don't know the answer Anise, Daniel is the expert on trivial issues like that." replied Jack.

Daniel shook his head. What is wrong with that man? Can't he see that Freda wants him and that she is looking to him for answers so she can spend more time with him.

"Thanks Jack for your vote of confidence. There are over six billion people living here on earth Freda. You can see many of the same cultures here on earth as you see on other worlds." added Daniel.

"I find that hard to believe Colonel. Why would one world have so many more humans than all the rest of the worlds combined? You must show me this is true Colonel." replied Freda with an air of seductiveness.

"Me! Why me for God's sake?" moaned Jack to himself. I don't want to have anything to do with your kind. I feel very uneasy around you, especially when you're like this.

Sam and Daniel almost burst out laughing. Freda was definitely a seductress. She really knew how to work Jack. It was amusing to see Jack looking so uncomfortable. If he squirmed any more he would find himself on the floor.

"With the General's permission, I suppose we can arrange to take you to visit New York City. Fourteen million people live there." replied Jack.

"Hey! We can take her to the NATO Ball afterwards. It's in a couple of days. It's not very far from New York City. It's in Washington DC. Maybe the President would like to meet Freda again." smiled Sam.

"I don't think that's a good idea Major. The NATO ball is suppose to be a place to have some fun. It's a place to meet old friends you having seen in a few years. If the President is there, then security would have to be tighten, reducing the amount of fun one could have.

But I will give you all permission to go to the NATO ball if you wish. Freda, I'm sure Colonel O'Neill would be very honored to have you on his arm as his guest." smiled Hammond.

He had joined the group with a cup of coffee when he saw them sitting at a table. He had caught Freda's act of seduction as he walked over. He enjoyed watching Jack's face turn sour. For some reason he didn't like getting attention from beautiful young women.

"God damm, why do I always get stuck with the shitty details?" moaned Jack to himself.

Daniel patted Jack on the back as he got up to leave. "Hey Jack, you lucky son of a gun. You're going to have one of most beautiful women on you arm this year. You'll be the envy of everyone at the ball." smiled Daniel.

"Yes Sir! You're going to have to fight off all those younger men who are going to want to have a dance with her. I hope you've been working out. You're really lucky to have someone going with you who loves you." smirked Sam.

"You better make sure your dancing skills are in shape." smirked Hammond.

Jack looked over at Daniel and Sam and snarled before walking away. "Payback is a bitch and I intend to make you both pay."

Freda looked on a little stunned. She really didn't know what was going on though she felt that somehow she was involved in this strange discussion. She was about to ask a question, but Sam answered her question before she could ask it.

"The NATO ball is a fancy get together for senior military officers of all the countries belonging to NATO. You will have a fun time. There's a lot of drinking, dining, and dancing. There will be a lot of small talk among friends.

You'll be the belle of the ball. All the men will want to dance with you Freda. You'll look beautiful." smiled Sam.

"What will I wear?" asked Freda.

Even though she wasn't a social butterfly, she knew that this event sounded important. Somehow she didn't think she had on the right attire for such an important event.

"Don't worry Freda, I have a cousin in DC. She'll help us find something beautiful for you to wear." replied Sam.

"Something that the Colonel Jack will like?" asked Freda.

"I'm sure whatever you wear, Colonel Jack will like it." grinned Daniel.

"Come with me Freda, we need to do some shopping for clothes that you will need for your trip to New York with Colonel Jack." smiled Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

__

part three

JAG Headquarters

It was a quiet time at JAG. There weren't many cases on the docket. Harm was away conducting seminars on 'ROE' Rules of Engagements. Times had changed. They were fighting a different type of war. They needed a new set of rules.

Harriet, ever the busy body, was interested in knowing who was going to the NATO ball and with whom. She had checked with everyone, except the Colonel and Commander. She couldn't talk to him since he wasn't there.

Then again he probably wouldn't have told her anything anyway, he seldom told her anything about his love life. On the other hand she usually could get the Colonel to talk if she was persistent enough. She saw the Colonel in her office so Harriet decided to go see her and talk about the NATO ball.

"Who are you going to the NATO ball with Ma'am?" asked Harriet as she knocked on her office door.

She and Bud were going. It would be the first time in a couple of years for them. They wanted to hang out with people they knew especially since there wouldn't be many junior officers there.

"I don't know if I'm going Harriet. I was hoping that Harm would asked me, but he has been out of town the last couple of weeks." replied Mac.

"When is he due back Ma'am? Isn't there some way you could contact him?" asked Harriet.

"He's suppose to be back Friday afternoon. The NATO ball is Saturday night. I don't know Harriet." replied Mac wondering why Harriet wanted to know.

"You could ask him Ma'am. You both seem to be a lot closer these days. Neither one of you is seeing anyone else." reasoned Harriet.

"It's never been that easy for us Harriet. I'll have to think about it." replied Mac as her phone rang.

"Hello, Colonel Mackenzie speaking." answered Mac as Harriet got up to return to her desk.

"Hi Sarah, this is your cousin Sam. I was wondering if you're going to the NATO ball this year. A couple of my friends and I are going to be in Washington tomorrow. We were planning on going to the NATO ball." replied Sam.

"Sam! It's so good to hear from you. How are you doing?" asked Mac happily. She might not have to deal with Harriet Saturday night after all.

"I doing pretty good Sarah, I've made Major." grinned Sam in response.

"So you're a Colonel huh? You must be pretty good at what you do if you're moving up the ranks so quickly."

"I told you to go into law instead of astrophysics. Of course it doesn't hurt to be partnered up with the Navy Poster boy. He's a man of action and a hero many times over. It helps one to get noticed." teased Mac.

"As for going to the NATO ball, I'm working on it. It all depends upon whether a certain Navy Commander returns in time from the fleet. He's been giving classes on the new 'ROE's."

"Is that the Commander you've been in love with for six or seven years? You know, the really gorgeous hunk." laughed Sam.

"That would be the one. Who are you coming with?" asked Mac.

"Who me? I've hoodwink Daniel, that is Dr. Daniel Jackson to you." smiled Sam. She knew Mac was well aware of who Daniel was.

"Isn't he the one you've had a crush on since you were fourteen? The one who knows everything about ancient Egypt and the pyramids." asked Mac.

"The one and only. I met him a few years ago on a special Air Force project. We have been working together ever since." replied Sam.

"Sounds somewhat familiar though I don't know what you both have in common to be working together. I hope your love life is going better than mine." sighed Mac.

Even though she and Harm were closer than ever, they still weren't officially a couple nor had they gone biblical.

"It's getting there Sarah. When I first met him he was married to a girl of Middle Eastern descent. She was killed a few years ago. It took him some time to get over her dying.

I've patiently been waiting for him. I think he's finally ready for another relationship." replied Sam.

"Funny how that sounds so much like the relationship I have with Harm. When I met him he was dealing with the lost of an old girlfriend. It took a long time for him to move on. Sometimes I wonder it he really has." moaned Mac.

"Hang in there Sarah. I know he must be worth it." replied Sam trying to console her cousin.

"So when can I expect you in town?" asked Mac.

"Daniel and I should be arriving in Washington around 1700 hours today. After we get settle maybe we can meet you at your place and go out to dinner." answered Sam.

"I would like that Sam, I've been a little lonely while Harm has been gone." replied Mac.

"It will make the reunion more rewarding." laughed Sam.

"By the way Colonel O'Neill and his guest will be arriving Thursday morning. We will need to go shopping for a gown to wear. You want to come along with us? I'm sure you know the best places to go, Uncle Sam is treating."

"Yeah, sure. I'll have to let the Admiral know that I'm taking the day off." replied Mac.

If there was one thing she loved more than almost everything else, it was shopping for evening gowns. She loved the way they look and how they felt on her. They made her feel beautiful and special.

A couple hours later Mac had finally reach Harm on the Seahawk.

"Hi Harm, its Mac, how's your trip going?" asked Mac.

"Good Mac, I'm just about done. I should be heading back any time now." replied Harm.

"The NATO ball is this Saturday Harm. I really would like it if you would take me to it. I'm going shopping for a new gown." Mac asked in her hot and sexiest voice.

Harm was quivering as he listened to her purr. He felt hot as he became aroused.

"Please Mac, I'm going to have to take a frigidly cold shower if you keep talking that way. You know how much I want to be there with you. I should be home Thursday night if nothing comes up, Friday morning at the latest." replied Harm.

"I love you Harm." whispered Mac.

Harm sat there for a moment quietly. This was the first time Mac had said I love you to him. It had taken him by surprise.

"You don't have to say it Harm." continued Mac when she didn't hear Harm replied.

"Yes I do Sarah ... I love you too." replied Harm. He didn't want her feeling sad. It took a lot of courage to say those three special words. "I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Harm, I'll see you when you get back." responded Mac softly. She was trying to control her breathing. Harm had finally said it. He loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part four _

Tuesday

Denver Airport

Later that afternoon Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Freda arrived at the Denver airport. Sam had taken Freda shopping for some clothes to wear while she was on earth. Freda was truly amazed at all the different kinds and styles of clothing.

The Tok'ra were a rather simple people with simple needs. They also didn't need much. They needed to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. It didn't pay to have too many personal items.

They bought a few dresses, slacks, blouses, sweaters, jackets, and shoes. Sam had a lot of fun taking Freda shopping. She saw the enjoyment on Freda face as she tried on many different outfits.

She definitely could fit in here on earth thought Sam. She thought the Colonel was going to be very surprised to see how normal Freda really was. She also was very beautiful. Sam gave her a few tips on applying makeup to highlite her features.

Daniel during this time had made sleeping arrangements for Jack and Freda while they were in New York for two nights. He made sure it was first class all the way. He smiled as he wish he could see Jack's face when he realized that he would be sharing a bed with Freda.

When they got out of Daniel's car, Daniel took Sam's and his bags. Daniel was please to see that Sam knew how to pack a suitcase. She only had one large one and one small one.

Freda on the other hand had somehow managed to have four reasonably large suitcases filled with clothes and shoes. Where in the world did she get so much stuff thought Jack as he grunted to handle all her suitcases?

They dropped off their suitcases after picking up their tickets. As Jack and Freda were getting ready to board the plane to New York he noticed that Daniel and Sam weren't boarding with them. He suspected something was amiss.

"What's going on here guys? I thought we were all going to New York." moaned Jack.

"Whatever gave you that idea Sir? Daniel and I have both been to New York. I want to spend a few extra days with my cousin in Washington. I haven't seen her in a few years. Besides I think Freda wants to spend some alone time with you Sir. Don't you think she looks nice?" giggled Sam.

There wasn't much that fazed Jack, but for some reason beautiful women did, he didn't know how to deal with them, especially Freda. They seem to say one thing, but always wanted something else. What that was he never knew.

"Yeah she looks nice Carter and being alone with her is exactly what I'm afraid of." deadpanned Jack.

"Why Sir? Freda is a really nice person. Don't you think she's beautiful?" teased Sam.

"Of course she's beautiful Carter, that's not the point. She's has that snake inside her. You know how much I hate snakes." moaned Jack.

"But Sir, you can't see the snake. If you give her a chance, you would see how wonderful she is Sir." argued Sam.

"I'll try, but I won't forget that you and Daniel have deserted me. Pay back will be my pleasure and at my leisure and convenience, so you better watch out Carter." sneered Jack.

"Yes Sir. Have a nice time Sir." smiled Sam.

An hour later Sam and Daniel were heading for DC. Daniel was a little uneasy. He had thought, like Jack, that they were going to New York together to see the sights. Generally have a good time before heading to Washington for the NATO ball.

Now he was wondering what was really going on. Was he being set up as something he wasn't? He needed to find out before he made a fool of himself. He looked over at Sam. She was busy reading some chick magazine.

"Uhhh ... Sam, what's going on? I thought we were going sight seeing in New York with Jack and Freda." asked Daniel.

"Couldn't you see that Freda wanted to spend some time alone with the Colonel? She practically ignored us in the briefing room the other day." replied Sam with a question of her own.

"Yeah ... but she has always been weird that way. She seems to only focus on one thing at a time. It doesn't bother you that she wants to be alone with Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Why should it Daniel. The Colonel is my CO. I would like to see him happy." replied a stumped Sam wondering why Daniel was asking her about the Colonel.

"I thought you had feeling for Jack. I thought you wanted to have a relationship with him Sam." answered Daniel.

"Whatever gave you that idea Daniel? He's my CO. It's against military regulations, besides the fact he's too old for me. He must be at least fifty, I'm only thirty two.

Besides Daniel what in the world do we have in common besides being in the Air Force? All he wants to talk about is fishing. Even Teal'c avoids him when he starts talking about fishing.

And who wants to be with someone who never wants to listen to what you have to say. You know how he is. He's very impatient when he doesn't understand something. He cuts you off. You can't even begin to tell him a story.

You know it's probably more fun figuring out something than it is reporting it. You and I are alike that way. We love solving problems. We both are good listeners too. Even though we may not completely understand each other,

we like to listen to how the other was able to solve the problem and come up with a solution. It's a lot of fun especially when we're brainstorming." smiled Sam.

"You really like spending time with me Sam?" asked a surprised Daniel.

"Of course Daniel, you're the best. I can't begin to tell you all the things I like about you." smiled Sam.

"Really!" smiled Daniel. "Such as?"

"There are so many things to go into now." blushed Sam realizing she let slip how much she liked Daniel.

"It's a long trip Sam. We have plenty of time." smiled Daniel, maybe he did have a chance with Sam after all.

Meanwhile Jack and Freda were nearing New York. It was the first time Freda had ever flown in a conventional aircraft designed to see the land as well as get somewhere quickly. She had a window seat so she could see everything.

"Your world is most beautiful Jack. I never imagined there could be so many different environments on one world before. When we travel by air it's usually much faster and it's usually coming or going to a world.

This is a much better way to fly." smiled Freda as she took his hand in hers and held on to it.

"Yep, that's why we love it here. It's why we always come back." replied Jack flippantly. Why is she holding my hand? What does she want now?

"What will we see in this place you call New York?' asked Freda.

"Well it has many tall buildings that people work and live in. You'll see many parks with many different flowers and trees in it. And you'll see people, so many people you wouldn't think possible could live in one place." replied Jack.

Then a thought occurred to him. The zoo, he could take her to the zoo, a place where she could see all the different animals that live with us on earth in one place. Taking a woman to the zoo couldn't be concider romantic.

Then he realized that most of the worlds they visited didn't have many animals or birds. This should be a real treat for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part five _

Tuesday Evening

Mac's apartment

Sam and Daniel arrived at Mac's apartment. Sam and Mac hadn't seen each other in a few years. They wanted to spend some time catching up with each other. There were many things to talk about.

For Mac she had been promoted to lieutenant colonel and it seemed like finally she and Harm were going to make it as a couple. They had gotten so much closer that they were actually telling the other how they felt.

For Sam she had been promoted to major, she had a great job that she loved, people she loved working with, and now finally a chance to be with Daniel as a couple. She couldn't be happier.

Mac didn't feel like going out somewhere fancy to eat so she cooked a pot roast dinner with small whole potatoes, carrots, and peas. Mac knew Sam probably hadn't had a good home cook meal in ages.

They were all sitting down to enjoy it.

"Since when have you become a cook? I thought you hated the kitchen." teased Sam.

"I've always known how to cook Sam. It's a good skill to master if you like to eat. And since that's one of my favorite passions, I learned how to cook a long time ago. It's a lot cheaper too than going out every night to eat. Although when Harm is around I don't do as much cooking." smiled Mac.

"Why? Doesn't he like your cooking?" asked Sam.

"No, I think he likes it just fine, it's just he likes to cook. It's his way of showing me how much he cares for me and wants to spend time with me." replied Mac.

"Wow! That is something. You could learn something there Daniel." teased Sam.

"What? This meal is great Sarah. Can you show Sam how to cook? She has a pretty tough time boiling water." responded Daniel as he was busy eating his dinner.

He was having a difficult time focusing on more than one thing at a time right now. It had been a long time since he had eaten anything this good. He didn't want anything to interfere with his enjoyment of it.

"Daniel! You know I can cook." exclaimed Sam.

"Huh? ... That's right, you boil the water for twenty minutes, then you throw the MRE's into the water to heat them up for five minutes, that is if you remembered that you even put them in, and then you take them out. And all that is predicated on if you can get the water to actually boil." argued Daniel as he finished his dinner.

"Daniel!" yelled Sam as she whacked his arm.

"It's not my fault you can't cook and I don't like to cook." replied Daniel.

Mac laughed as she watch them bicker. It reminded her of Harm and herself when they were in a playful mood.

"So how long have you known each other Sam?" asked Mac.

"We met about four years ago. He was living in the desert with his wife. She was a gift from the high priest." began Sam with a weird look on her face.

"The Air Force needed his knowledge of ancient cultures for a mission. We have been working together on many projects ever since." sighed Sam.

"I was wondering why you two weren't together." replied Mac.

"My wife and I were only together for a year before she was taken from me. A year later she was killed. That was three years ago." replied Daniel solemnly.

"I'm so sorry Daniel." replied Mac.

"It's alright Sarah. Sam and I are part of a great team. We do a lot of exploring and I have come across many fascinating archeological sites during my travels. I've also had the opportunity to study many different cultures and learn a few new languages." replied Daniel.

"Is it true that you speak twenty six languages?" asked Mac.

"Actually it's twenty nine now. I've picked up a couple in the last few years." replied Daniel. "Do you speak any other languages?"

"Definitely not as many as you Daniel. At last count I spoke ten." replied Mac.

"That's quite good Sarah. There aren't that many people who speak that many languages today. Sam speaks only two, English and military grunt." laughed Daniel.

"That's not true Daniel, I also speak techno babble." corrected Sam.

"So Sarah, when's Harm coming back?" asked Sam changing the subject. She couldn't help that her genius was in the area of Sciences and not with languages.

They were beginning to move in a direction that was on a need to know basis. As much as she would love to tell Mac about their work, it was top secret and hard to believe.

"I talked to him this afternoon. He said he should be back by Friday. I told him he better because I was buying a new dress to wear Saturday night." smiled Mac.

"Have you decided where we're going to looked for gowns?" asked Sam.

"Yes, there are two places in particular I want to check out first." smiled Mac.

They spent the rest of the night talking. Catching up with everything they had missed out on over the last few years. When it was time to call it a night Sam gave Mac a hug before leaving to go back to their hotel.

Wednesday

Bronx Zoo

New York

The next day Freda and Jack spent the day sight seeing in New York. They first went to Central Park where they got a bagel and some steaming hot coffee. Freda love the aroma of the coffee.

It smelled so good. It was something she missed being a Tok'ra. They never seem to settle on a planet where coffee was grown. She loved drinking coffee before the blending.

Next they visited the botanical gardens and went on a tour. There were many beautiful plants and flowers. She believed she could spend a year here and not learn everything there was to learn about the different species of plants.

Later they were sitting on one of the benches eating a hot dog, some French fries, and a chocolate shake. Freda was surprise that they looked so different yet tasted so good.

She had heard that Jack had some really strange eating habits. This looked like one of them, but it was good. Jack had loaded her hotdog with onions, relished, and mustard.

They talked awhile about what she had seen that morning. She was surprised to see how tall many of the building were. The largest ones she may have seen before were maybe twenty stories tall.

Here, in this city, they were two or three times higher with several over one hundred stories tall. They blocked out much of the sunlight.

And the people, she couldn't believe how so many people there were. They had walked for a few miles from the hotel to the park. There must have been wall to wall people they had to walk through to get here. She would never again complain about the overcrowded and cramp conditions in the Tok'ra tunnels ever again.

Jack was going to take her to the Zoo next. She had asked Jack what a zoo was, but he wouldn't tell her anything, he wanted to surprise her. The only thing he told her was, it was a place where people went when they wanted to see the different kinds of animals on the earth.

This concept confused Freda. Many of the worlds she had visited had few if any animals at all. And those that did have animals, the animals were used primary for transportation or to assist in the cultivation of land for crops. She didn't understand why he was taking her there.

Jack slowly led her through the zoo stopping at many of the different exhibits. Freda was totally amazed at what she saw. Never in the world had she imagined that so many different animals existed. They were many different shapes, sizes, and color.

She loved the exhibits of the big cats. They were truly amazing animals. They were so big, agile, graceful, and very powerful. There was a white Siberian tiger, a Bengal tiger, an African lion, a mountain lion, a cheetah, spotted leopard, and a black panther.

They were all so different and yet they were all the same. She wondered about why some of them had stripes, some had spots, and why so many were one solid color. Jack tried to explain it had something to do with their environment.

It enabled them to blend in with their background while they were hunting for food. She watched a tiger as it was being fed a twenty pound steak. The tiger had ripped it apart and devoured it in a manner of seconds.

The bears enchanted her too. She couldn't believe how big some of them were when they stood up to stretch out against a tree. Unlike the cats, the bears appeared to move around lazily and rather clumsily.

When asked, Jack told her they mainly ate fruits, vegetables, and fish. They had been know to attack humans from time to time. However when they were left alone they cause little harm to humans. They also were very fast.

She flipped out at the sights of the elephants, hippopotamus, rhinoceros, and the giraffes. They were so big and unusual. She never imagined anything growing so large.

The last group of animals that Freda thought was interesting was the chimpanzees, baboons, orangutans, and the gorillas. Jack told her a little of the theory of evolution. That supposedly man evolved from apes.

Anise thought that was an interesting story and vowed to have a more serious talk with Dr Jackson later on the subject. She knew Jack like to fabricate stories. Some were quite unbelievable.

Dr Jackson, on the other hand, was usually quite truthful and very helpful. He could be dry and boring at the time. He could tell stories, but they were usually quite logical.

Later that night Jack took Freda back to the hotel where they were staying. The room had everything imaginable. Freda particularly enjoyed the hot tub. It had been a long day and she was tired.

She managed to get Jack to join her in the tub for a while. He too was very tired and sore from all the walking. He thought the idea of a hot soak in the tub was an excellent idea.

That is until Freda got into the tub completely naked. He quickly closed his eyes and laid there uncomfortably for fifteen minutes before Freda slid over to him.

She began kissing him and rubbing her hand on his chest. He tried to push her off him. She began nibbling on his neck.

"I thought you said you were tired Freda?" asked a frustrated Jack who only wanted to sit there and relax.

"I am Jack, but I not too tired for you." purred Freda.

Jack managed somehow to free himself from Freda's strong arms and got out of the tub.

"I'm going to bed, good night." replied Jack mumbling to himself "I'm going to kill you Carter."

"Jack!" wailed Freda.

She got up too and went into the bathroom to change into one of the nighties that Sam had bought for her so she could seduce Jack. Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom ready for some action.

Jack opened an eye when he heard something, he saw Freda walking towards him in her skimpy, but very sexy nightie. He shuttered before quickly closing his eye and pretended that he was sound asleep. He hoped Freda would see him sleeping and leave him alone.

Mumbling to himself "You're going to wish you were dead Carter when I get my hands on you. God, why me?"

Freda got into bed with Jack and began to rub his chest. She whispered into his ear softly "Jack, let's kiss and make out. I need you so much. Please Jack, let's make a baby."

Jack was shocked at what he heard, but didn't move. He kept his eyes shut as though he was dead to the world. He even tried snoring. Freda tried kissing his lips, neck, and his chest in an effort to arouse him. She even tried playing with the little colonel, but to no avail. Jack didn't respond.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part six_

Thursday

Washington

The next morning Sam and Daniel went to the airport to picked Jack and Freda up. Sam and Freda were going to meet up with Mac to go shopping for gowns for the NATO ball. Daniel was going to get Jack settled into his hotel room before meeting up with the ladies later for dinner.

Jack wasn't very happy. He wanted to chew Sam a new six for leaving him alone with Freda. Even though he had a nice time showing her around the city, he hadn't been very happy with the sleeping arrangements.

The last thing in the world he wanted to do was make it with a snakehead. Unfortunately for him Sam never gave him an opportunity to do so. She never allowed herself to be alone with Jack.

She was either hanging on close to Daniel or was talking to Freda about her day with Jack in New York. She figured that in a few days everything would blow over after Anise went back to the Tok'ra home world, but then again, maybe not.

Once again she had arranged for Jack to share a room with Freda. It was after all what Freda wanted. Freda was acting as an ambassador to earth for the Tok'ra. It was time that the Colonel learned how to be a good ambassador too.

He needed to learn to accommodate visiting dignitaries. It wouldn't hurt for him to spend some time with her, to get to know her better. Hell it might even get him out of his grouchy mood. It wasn't her fault he didn't know how to satisfy a woman.

Later that day Sam and Mac took Freda shopping for a gown for the NATO Ball. They went to several stores before finding something for everyone that they all like.

Mac's gown was a deep burgundy red. It was sleeveless with a plunging neckline and low in the back. It hugged her like a glove. She found a matching pair of shoes.

Sam chose a navy blue gown. It was sleeveless too, but a little more modest than Mac's. Even though her body was nearly as nice as Mac's, she never felt comfortable showcasing it. She never thought of herself as beautiful.

She never liked the attention of snarky guys, who only viewed her as a piece of raw meat ready to be spoiled. She wanted someone like Daniel, who appreciated her other qualities as well.

Freda chose a dark chocolate brown gown that was rather risqué. It was lower in the back and revealed a lot more bounty in the front. She loved the dress and how it felt on her. She never realized how beautiful she really was.

She thought Jack would love her in this gown. It might get him motivated and properly conditioned for a night of lovemaking.

Olive Garden

Restaurant

Meanwhile Jack had maneuvered Daniel into going to lunch with him so he could gather some Intel before he lowered the boom on Carter. He knew it was all Carter's fault. Daniel would never betray him like that.

He wasn't happy about last night's sleeping arrangement and he was going to let Daniel know it. He liked sleeping alone. There was no one pulling the covers off you and no expectations of more.

"So Jack, did you have a nice time with Anise yesterday?" asked Daniel smirking.

He knew he could get more out of Jack than Sam could. Sam was going to want to know everything about Jack's day with Anise. She would want to know if he treated Anise with respect and dignity, was he nice, did they have a good time, and finally did they get it on?

"It was just dandy Danny boy. Was that your idea or Carter's?" demanded Jack.

"What? Anise requested time alone with you Jack. She wanted you to show her our world. You know she's interested in you." replied Daniel stating the obvious.

"I don't like surprises Daniel, you know that. It's one thing to spend an hour in a meeting with her, but trying to entertain her for twenty four hours goes way beyond the call of duty." moaned Jack.

"You entertained her for twenty four hours? What did you do with her?" smirked Daniel.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Daniel. All I did was take her to Central Park to look at the flowers and to the zoo to look at the different animals.

She didn't know so many different kinds of animals even existed. I even had to think about how to answer some of her questions. You know I don't like to think about those type of things." grunted Jack.

"So you didn't take her to bed with you?" asked Daniel looking for any clues.

"Huh? Of course not. We spent some time together in the hot tub until she wanted more." moaned Jack. "I was quite comfortable before then."

"What did she want Jack?" smiled Daniel.

"Don't be funny Danny boy, you know what she wanted." replied Jack.

"Me? I never had a woman in a hot tub before." smiled Daniel,

"She was naked! Okay! What do you think she wanted?" snapped Jack.

Beltway Burgers

Meanwhile the girls were hungry after shopping all morning. They needed to refuel. Red meat was the food of choice.

"So how was you day with the Colonel, Freda?" asked Sam as they sat down to a late lunch. Shopping had made them all hungry.

"It was a nice day Sam. We walked from the hotel to Central Park. I've never seen so many people before in my life. They came towards us a tidal wave. It was a little scary." replied Freda.

"I suppose that's true, it can be a little scary the first time. What did Jack show you?" asked Sam.

"He took me to the Bronx Zoo. I was surprised to see so many different kinds of animals. There were large ones and small ones, clumsy ones and powerful agile ones, they came in many different shapes and colors." smiled Freda.

"Which one did you like the best?" asked Mac.

"Jack called them the big cats. They were really big. Jack said some of them weigh over a thousand pounds. He also told me a funny story of why they were different colors, why some had stripes or spots." replied Freda.

"Yeah I think that's true. The tigers are very large. They can get up to thirteen feet long. Their coloring is designed to blend in with the background they live in.

The white ones usually live in very cold climate where there is snow on the ground all the time. The brown ones usually live in hot dry places. The black one hunts at night." replied Mac

"The stripes and spots allow the cats to blend in better with their environment. It helps the young survive until they're old enough to fend for themselves.

When they're older it makes it harder for their prey to see them. They can get much closer to them so they can exert less energy to catch and kill their prey." added Sam.

"So Jack's stories are true." stated Freda as if she should believe the stories that Jack had told her.

"Some are, some aren't, and some are just exaggerations. What other animals did you see?" asked Sam.

"He told me a giraffe has hundreds of bones in its neck. He said an elephant's trunk was its nose, but I saw it grabbing its food by its trunk and feeding itself. He told me hippos and rhinos were the same animal, that hippos could actually swim." replied Freda in disbelief.

Sam and Mac both laughed. Mac wondered how clueless this Colonel really was. Surely he knew the answers, every American alive knew about these animals.

"Freda, all animals alive on earth have the same number of bones in their neck, seven. Giraffe necks have grown longer over time because their legs are so long. It's the only way they can reach the ground to drink water." smiled Mac.

"Also because the leaves on trees they like to eat grow many feet above the ground. It's the only way they can reach them. They stand almost twenty feet high."

"Hippos are called water hogs because they love swimming in the water. They spend a lot of time in the water feeding on water plants. Rhinos on the other hand spend much of their time on land feeding on the natural grasses.

They don't like the water as much. They are a throw back specie because of the horns on its forehead. They like the mud much better. Both species weigh over three tons.

As for the elephants, they are the largest animal weighing over 5 tons. Their trunks are their noses, but they do act like hands, hoses. They are used as work animals in some cultures." added Sam.

"Now I'm more confuse. Some of what Jack told me is true, but some isn't." replied Freda shaking her head.

"Jack doesn't like to admit that he doesn't know something so he sometimes ad libs. So what else did you do?" asked Sam.

"We toured the botanical gardens. I couldn't believe how many beautiful flowers there were. It was quite the experience." answered Freda.

"I think that was quite romantic of the Colonel. He must really like you. The botanical gardens are the place where a man takes a woman when he wants to show her how much he loves her." smiled Mac.

Mac was beginning to wonder about this guy. He must be a real sap if he doesn't enjoy Freda's company. She couldn't wait to see this guy.

"Then how come he pretended to be sleeping when I wanted to procreate." wailed Freda. Sam and Mac almost spitted up their drinks.

"He's very shy Freda, you just need to encourage him." replied Sam.

Olive Garden

Restaurant

"So what did you do Jack, make whoopee all night long?" smiled Daniel.

"Hell no! I excused myself and went to bed. She followed me to bed ten minutes later. I pretended to be asleep. She tried to wake me and do the nasty deed, but I didn't let her arouse me. She eventually gave up and went to sleep." moaned Jack.

"Why Jack? She's a beautiful woman. You should be thankful that she wants you. Think of all the beautiful babies you two could make." smiled Daniel.

"She's a snakehead Daniel, you know how much I hate snakeheads. If you think so much about her then you should sleep with her." snapped Jack.

"She's not in love with me Jack. Besides Jack, you can't even see the snake. You should just block it out of your mind and just enjoy what she has to offer." argued Daniel.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part seven_

Thursday night

Mac's apartment

Later that night Harm knocked on Mac's door. He was tired, but he needed to see Mac. It had been too long since he had seen her last. She had become his life and he wanted to be with her as much as possible.

He also knew she missed him and would want to see him when he got back in town. He knew from her phone call about the NATO ball that she was feeling uneasy about herself and whether or not he cared. She needed him as much as he needed her.

Mac opened the door to see Harm standing there. She was surprised, but quite happy to see him. She invited him in.

"Harm! I thought you weren't suppose to be back until tomorrow. Are you hungry? Have you eaten? I can fix you something if you are." greeted Mac before giving him a hug.

"I've missed you too Mac. I could go for a sandwich if it isn't too much trouble. There was a COD that left this afternoon. I decided to take it. I've been away from you too long." replied Harm tiredly before giving her a kiss.

"My cousin Sam and her friend Daniel arrived in Washington yesterday. I had dinner with them last night. Her CO and his lady friend arrived this morning." began Mac.

"Are they here for the NATO ball?" asked Harm.

"Yep. It seems that this is the first time in years that they have been here in the states. So they decided to visit and attend the ball." replied Mac.

"So what did you do today?" asked Harm.

"I went shopping with my cousin Sam and her friend Freda for new gowns for the ball. I'm hoping a certain squid will ask me to go with him." answered Mac with a seductive smile.

"It would be my honor to take you to the NATO ball Ms MacKenzie. I look forward to seeing you in your new gown, but right now I'm very tire from the long trip. I think I should head home and to bed." replied Harm.

"Why don't you stay here tonight Harm, you're too tired to be driving around Washington tonight. You could hold me in your arms and we can cuddle." smiled Mac.

"Sounds good to me." replied Harm as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Daniel and Sam had spent part of the evening with Jack and Freda before they had quietly slipped away to their room. They enjoyed seeing Jack squirm in an effort to fend off Freda's attention. Freda was if anything, very persistent.

"You know Sam, Jack isn't too happy with you." smiled Daniel. "He wasn't happy about spending the night with Anise in the same bed."

"He'll get over it Daniel. He needs to work on his people skills. He is after all an ambassador from earth to all the worlds we visit. He can't count on you bailing him out all the time." chuckled Sam.

"That may well be true Sam, but it doesn't change the fact that he's piss with you. He's dreaming up different scenarios in his head where he's going to make your life very miserable." replied Daniel.

"I'm not worry Daniel, the day I can't outthink the Colonel, I'll probably be dead. That's not likely to happen." smiled Sam. "Besides I can always pay him back and make his life even more miserable and he won't even know it."

Meanwhile in the other hotel room reserve for the SG1 team Anise was plotting how she would get her way with Jack tonight. She figured she would go to bed before Jack tonight. That way he wouldn't be asleep before she was ready to make love with him.

While Jack was soaking in the hot tub Anise decided to skip that activity and get cleaned up and ready for bed. Jack, unaware of Anise's plan for him, just laid back in the tub and relaxed. He eventually fell asleep.

Anise came out of the bathroom and got under the sheets and waited for Jack. Unfortunately she fell asleep before Jack woke up and joined her in bed hours later. He was relieved to see her sound asleep. It wasn't long before he was asleep too.

Saturday Morning

Hair salon

The day of the ball had arrived. Mac, Sam, and Freda went to the hair salon to get their hair done up special for the evening festivities. They wanted something special to show their men how much they loved them and appreciated them.

Their hair was washed, conditioned before being style in a neo classic look. It had taken several hours for their hair to be styled so they were hungry when they were finished. They decided to go to IHOP for a late morning brunch.

They were careful to eat healthy, they didn't want to eat too much, and they wanted to fit into their beautiful gowns. They had been tailored perfectly the other day.

A five pound weight gain now would make it quite difficult to get into their form fitting gowns. That was not something they wanted. They wanted everything to go perfectly tonight.

Saturday evening

Daniel arranged for a limo to pick them up. Sam, Daniel, Jack, and Freda would be picked up first at the hotel where they were staying. Then they would go to Mac's place to pick up her and Harm.

Daniel looked into the mirror to make sure his tie was tied right. They could be such a nuisance to tie. He couldn't believe how the week had gone. He had been a little depress because he thought Sam was in love with Jack.

He had thought he had no chance to be with her. He had seriously begun thinking about leaving the SGC or at least the SG1 team. He was finding it harder and harder to work with Sam without telling her he loved her.

But now he had spent the last week with her as lovers. Sam Carter, the scientific genius, was in love with him. He was flying so high he hoped it would last forever. He turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Wow!" declared Daniel as he took in the heavenly vision known as Sam. "You look beautiful Sam. I don't think I've ever seen you looking so beautiful. Thank you for letting me be your escort tonight."

"Thank you Daniel, you look pretty dapper in those tux. I think I'm going to have the best looking man there tonight as my escort." smiled Sam.

"And I will have the best looking lady." replied Daniel retuning her smile.

"Thank you Daniel, even though that isn't true. Both Sarah and Freda are much more beautiful than I am. You do make me feel beautiful when I'm with you Daniel." smiled Sam shyly.

"It's not hard Sam, you've made me very happy this week. All I want to do is make you as happy as I am." he replied before taking her into his arms and giving her a kiss.

"I think you have successful accomplish your mission Daniel. I just wish Jack could be as happy as we are with Freda. She loves him very much." sighed Sam.

"You know how he is Sam. He's a very private person. He likes being by himself. It was Charlie that made him truly happy. I think there are so many things that have happened to him that we don't know anything about.

I don't think he knows how to love or how to be happy anymore. I think all he knows now is how to survive, one day at a time. I don't think he sees a future Sam." moaned Daniel in resignation.

"I think maybe Freda can reach him. I can see the difference in him when he's been with her." smiled Sam saucily.

"That's only because she's more stubborn than he is. Must be the scientist in her." grinned Daniel.

In the other room Jack had finished dressing in his Air Force best dress uniform. He was beginning to dread tonight. He hated the idea that he had been hoodwinked into being Freda's escort.

He was pass the age where a woman needed or wanted his constant attention. It was too much work to try and please them all day long. He wanted a woman who could keep herself occupied until he felt the need for fifteen minutes of her time.

If he really wanted the attention of a woman full time, he would have gone back to his wife and worked something out. He had known Sarah since high school when they were sweethearts. He didn't need anyone else complicating his life.

And why did Freda want to make out with him anyway? He thought it was something that Snakeheads didn't do. It wasn't as if he and Freda saw each other that often, maybe a few times a year. Why did she want him?

It must be some female thing. They all like do things to drive men crazy. Maybe female Snakeheads were no different. Well no matter what she wants, he wasn't going to sleep with her in that manner.

He looked up to see Freda standing there in the doorway. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't remember the last time he saw someone who looked as beautiful as Freda. He shook his head to clear the nasty sexual thoughts that were running rampart through his body.

No! He wasn't going to sleep with her, no way, no how. It wasn't going to be easy he knew that was for sure, but somehow he would manage to stay celibate with her.

When this was all over and they were back to Cheyenne Mountain he was going to deal with Carter. It would be payback time and he intended to make her pay big time. He didn't know how at the moment, but he would soon enough.

1900 hours

Mac's Apartment

Mac told Harm he needed to be at her place by 1900 hours. A limo would be there to pick them up to take them to the NATO ball. Harm had the tendency to run a little late.

Sam had told her they would be arriving there by 1920 hours. Mac thought this would give Harm time to arrive at her place before Sam and her friends got there. They would be coming in for a few minutes before leaving for the ball.

Mac had a little spread set out for them. They weren't scheduled to eat before 2100 hours. This would be just enough to tied them over until dinner.

Mac was checking herself out in the living room mirror when she heard a knock at the door. It must be Harm she thought. She straightened something on her gown before answering the door.

"Come in Harm, everyone will be here shortly." smiled Mac.

"Wow Mac! Every time I think I've seen you at your finest, you surprise me. You look absolutely beautiful." smiled Harm.

"Thank you flyboy, you don't look half bad yourself." teased Mac.

It wasn't long before there was another knock at the door announcing their guests had arrived. Harm let everyone in while Mac brought out some non-alcoholic wine to drink.

Mac introduced Harm to everyone, two military and two civilians. Two beautiful women and two okay looking men thought Harm. Their table was going to contain the best looking couples.

"Harm, this is my cousin Samantha Carter. She's a Major in the Air Force. She's an astrophysicist. She spends her life with her head in the stars.

This is Daniel, her associate. He is an archeologist. He speaks over twenty five languages. He likes to spend his time digging into the past civilizations and cultures.

This elder gentlemen is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He's in the Air Force too. He likes to think he flies jets like you do. But we all know the best aviators are in the Marine Corp." smiled Mac.

And this beautiful lady is Freda. She is Jack's special lady friend from Finland. Sam tells me that they are going to get married sometime in the near future and have many bouncing babies."

Jack almost spit up his drink when he heard that comment. What had Carter been telling this woman? No way in Hell was he ever going to marry Freda. He only had to tolerate her for one more night before they headed back to Cheyenne Mountain.

He pulled Sam aside and whispered "What's going on here Carter? You know I ain't engaged to no Snakehead. Don't you go telling old wives tales about me to your cousin and any of her friends."

"Sir, I only told her that you were entertaining Freda while she was here in the states. I told her Freda was an ambassador and you were only showing her around. Sarah is only teasing you Sir." explained Sam.

"Where did she get such a ridiculous idea from then?" he asked.

"Maybe Freda implied it Sir. You know how badly she wants to bed you. She hasn't been very subtle about it." smiled Sam as she watched Jack's face turn red.

Meanwhile the others were talking about Freda's visit.

"Is this your first visit to the States Freda?" asked Harm. "Jack's a lucky boy to have a such beautiful woman like you to escort to the ball."

"No Harmon, I've been here many times before, but this is the first time Colonel Jack has shown me around your country." purred Freda.

"Where did he take you?" asked Harm. Wow! Jack must have more energy than he appears to have. This woman is a tigress.

"He took me to the botanical gardens in New York City. He then took me to the Bronx Zoo." smiled Freda.

"Colonel Jack must think very highly of you if he took you to the botanical gardens. That's a place lovers go when they want to be alone together. It sets the mood for love." smiled Harm as he looked at Mac.

Mac and Sam nearly broke out giggling at that comment. Daniel snorted. He was lucky he hadn't taken a swig of wine. Harm was very perceptive to matters of the heart it appeared. Why wasn't this guy married?

"And when a man takes a woman to the zoo, well ... it's a clear signal that he wants to get to the woman on a cardinal level."

"That's what I thought Harmon, but Colonel Jack hasn't been interested in participating in any primal cardinal activities. I've been wondering if he's virile anymore. Maybe he's gone over to the other team?" wailed Freda.

Once again everyone held in their laughter. They didn't want to make the poor woman feel any worse than she already did. Jack, however, wasn't very amused that they were talking about him and his love life.

"He is getting kind of old in the tooth by our standards. He may not be capable of performing anymore. When that happens, men don't seem interested in beautiful young women anymore." smirked Daniel.

"Daniel!" yelled Jack.

"I guess it must be time to go. I know you're going to love the ball Freda. There will be a lot of people there from many countries. There will be a lots of good food and drink. And maybe your Colonel Jack will spend the night dancing with you.

I know Harm and I will be spending a lot of time dancing. I love the way he holds me in his arms close to his chest. And when there is soft music we dance real slowly, I can rest my head on his chest and cuddle with him while we move real slowly." smiled Mac seductively.

Jack was beet red now. What was going on here? Was there a conspiracy going on trying to get him to mate with a Snakehead? It was bad enough with Carter and maybe Daniel pulling his chain, but did they have to get two people he didn't know involved too.

"I would like that Sarah. Colonel Jack has a nice chest to rest one's head on." smiled Freda.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part eight_

2100 hours

Saturday evening

NATO Ball

It wasn't long before they were all settled around a table having dinner. Bud and Harriet had greeted them when they arrived. They had been there since 1930 hours though the ball didn't officially begin until 2030 hours.

Mac politely asked them to join their little group. She knew Harriet would want to know about everything that happened tonight. She thought Harriet might as well be a part of it and experience it with her.

Besides everybody there would be part of a couple. No one would be a single. No one would feel like a third wheel. It was a night to have fun, to be happy. It was a night to share with friends.

"So Major Carter is your cousin Ma'am?" Harriet began her questioning.

"Harriet, if you're going to join us and sit here with us tonight you need to call me Mac or Sarah. My cousin name is Sam or Samantha. Her escort's name is Daniel. The grumpy old man with the sour puss who is sitting there half drunk is Jack. His lady friend is Freda.

I'm not going to tell you again Harriet. My Uncle Matt had a cousin name Jacob. He had a son and a daughter name Sam. We're not real cousins, well maybe second or third cousins or maybe once remove. I don't understand any of that relativity stuff." replied Mac.

"We use to spend our summers together growing up. Sarah would come to Travis Air Force base to get away from the dessert. We spent a lot of afternoons on the beach eyeing the young fighter pilots." smiled Sam.

"Interesting, and here I thought your interest in pilots was a recently acquired taste." smirked Harm as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I was only twelve Harm, I didn't know any better. They all looked so cute in their tiny bathing suits." smile Mac.

"I use to visit Sarah during the winter holidays. We use to go hunting for dinosaur tracks." interjected Sam hoping to change the subject. She had blushed at Mac's comment and Daniel was giving her a funny look.

"We use to pretend we were archeologists. We use to read from a book a young genius wrote. He explained how to go about conducting our investigations and how to formulate our digs.

Though I didn't quite understand how the ancient pyramids could be the landing sites for alien space ships." smiled Mac as Sam blushed and Daniel almost spat up his drink. He spent the next minute coughing.

Sam gave Mac a look as to ask her not to continued this story. She knew where it was going. She surely would be embarrassed. She didn't want Daniel to know how long she had been in love with him.

"She showed me his picture and told me she was in love with this boy genius and would someday marry him. I was kind of skeptical. How would a famous archeologist and a rocket scientist ever meet? Their worlds were worlds apart." smiled Mac.

"Did you ever meet him Sam?" asked Harriet curiously.

Sam nodded her head and looked over at Daniel. She gave him a shy smile.

Harriet was puzzled. She didn't understand where she had gotten lost in this story. Wasn't Daniel a member of the Air Force? What would he have to do with archeology?

"I am an archeologist Harriet. I speak over twenty five languages. I have written many books. I wrote the book Sarah is talking about when I was sixteen." sighed Daniel as he remembered his colleagues laughing at his thesis.

Then a thought hit him. Sam had been infatuated with him since she was twelve. No wonder why she had been so excited to meet him when they first met. If Sha'uri hadn't been with him, she might have jumped his bones.

A silly grin appeared on his face as he remembered how beautiful her smile was when they were talking about the Star Gate and stellar drift. If he wasn't married at the time, he could have easily fallen in love with her.

Jack had been leaning back in his chair just listening. He had learned a long time ago the best way to find out about someone was to sit quietly and listen. Too much talking could leave you looking like a fool.

As he looked around the table he quickly realized that they were all very intelligent people. There was no sense of trying to compete with them. Besides he liked seeing everyone having fun and enjoying themselves.

Of course he had to keep an eye on Freda. Despite his best efforts to discourage her nicely, she was still in a very heighten state of sexuality. She seemed to have this great need to mate with him. He didn't know how he was going to avoid her tonight.

Anise had been fascinated with the interaction between the different couples. In all her time that she had known the Tau'ri, she had never seen them in their own element. She didn't know how they spent their time when they weren't fighting the Gao'ulds.

She was enjoying the interaction between them. There was a lot of humor, subtle sexual innuendoes, and good natured bantering. They were all having a good time.

It wasn't long before they were all on the ballroom floor dancing. Bud and Harriet made a valiant effort at dancing, but didn't stay out on the floor too long. While they enjoyed the idea of dancing, they weren't very good.

They didn't relish the thought of embarrassing themselves in front of so many people, especially senior military officers. They could always do more dancing on one of their few nights in a more subdue setting.

As much as Jack didn't want to dance with Freda, he finally relented under the persistent goading from Sam and Daniel. Sam explained to him that Freda was here to experience earth culture.

As her escort it was his responsibility to make sure she had a good time. Daniel even offered to dance a few dances with her if Jack at least made an effort on his part.

Freda was pleasantly surprised that she enjoyed dancing so much. At first she danced with Jack for a few numbers. Then Daniel spent some time dancing with her making Anise happy.

She was surprised to see so many other officers wanting to dance with her too. She spent most of the night dancing, which made Jack happy because it allowed him more time to sit and watch while he got semi drunk.

He hoped that after a night of dancing she would be too tired to want to have sexual relations with him. He still couldn't believe that he was hot bunking with Freda. He was going to make Carter's life miserable when they got back to SGC.

One thought was to keep her out of her lab for a month. That would make her miserable for awhile. Then another thought hit him. Carter and Daniel would spend the first week after Freda left at his cabin fishing.

He smiled at that thought. Now if only he could get away from her.

Sam and Daniel danced for awhile, but eventually decided to watch from their table. As much as they enjoyed being in each other's arms while they dance, Daniel had two left feet. But it didn't matter to Sam because she finally had the man she loved.

Before too long they were back at their table with Bud, Harriet, and Colonel Jack. They talked for awhile as they watched Harm and Mac dance. They were surprised to see how good they were.

It was if they had been dancing together all their lives. They were so beautiful and graceful. They could see the love that they shared for each other. Sam sighed as she watched them wishing that Daniel could dance that well.

Maybe it was something they could work on after they returned to Cheyenne Mountain. After all they were a couple now. They would be able to do all the things that couples do together, like learning how to dance.

When Harm and Mac returned to their table an hour and a half later Sam was interested in finding out how she became such a good dancer. She never remembered Mac being able to dance very well before.

"Sarah, you looked so beautiful out there dancing with Harm. I didn't know you could dance so beautifully." smiled Sam as she offered her cousin praise.

"Well it helps if your dance partner knows how to dance. Of course it helps too if you're willing to take lessons to learn how to dance. Then again it helps if you go dancing on a regular basis too." smiled Mac.

"How often does Commander Wonderful take you dancing?" teased Sam causing Mac to blush and Daniel to shake his head in disbelief. Did this woman know no shame?

"Harm and I go away on a lot of investigations. Many times we are quartered on base so we go to the Officer's Club to eat our meals. They usually have a band playing music conducive to ballroom dancing one night of the weekend.

Since we both like to dance, it's a great opportunity. There's no one there watching us or telling us what they think. We can relax and enjoy ourselves without interruption." smiled Mac.

"Sir, you seem to be very quiet there. Have you enjoyed dancing with Freda tonight?" asked Sam.

"What? I haven't seen her in an hour. It's been mighty peaceful here." slurred Jack. He was feeling pretty good right now, even Anise couldn't upset him.

"Don't you think you should go and find her Sir? General Hammond won't like it if you lose her." chastised Sam in a teasing manner.

"Danny boy here will find her. He's good at finding lost things." burped Jack.

"Harm, why don't you ask Sam to dance. Let her see what heaven on earth is like." smiled Mac.

"Miss Samantha, would you do me the honor of joining me for a spin around the ball room floor?" asked Harm as he stood up and offered her his hand.

Sam smiled, what a special man. Sarah was so lucky to have him in her life. "Yes Sir, I would be honored to join you for a dance." smiled Sam.

An hour later everyone was about ready to leave. Harm and Mac had danced to a few more songs. Sam had kept Jack from passing out. Daniel found Freda talking to a few older officers. She seemed to be having a good time. He managed to tear her away from them and returned her to their table.

Bud and Harriet had left an hour earlier. It had been getting late and they didn't want to keep their baby sitter out too late. She needed to get home and get a good night sleep. She had a soccer game in the morning.

"Did you have a good time Freda?" asked Sam.

"Yes, it was quite wonderful. I have never been to such an event. So many people enjoying themselves. They have so many different interests."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

****

_part nine_

Friday

24 Sept 2000

Several days later Jack, Daniel, Samantha, and Anise were on their way to planet P569872. Even though it was approaching Autumn at the SGC it was Spring on the planet P569872. The people of P569872 were getting ready to celebrate the arrival of spring with a large feast.

It was a time when those who were ready to spend their lives together gathered in the village square to pledge their lives to one another. When the SG1 team reached the village after an hour's walk they saw everyone getting ready for the festival.

"What's happening Anise?" asked Sam.

"The people are celebrating the arrival of spring and new life. We have been invited to attend and participate in the celebration." replied Anise slyly.

Even though what she had told Sam was true, it wasn't completely true. The truth was those who attended the celebration and participated in the ritual later would be forever married.

There would be a great feast of various meats, vegetables, fruits, and ale. The ceremony would follow several hours later when everyone gathered together before the priest. A service would followed the feast and then a blessing by the priest.

"I will take you to see Gwendolyn. She is one of the leaders of the village. You will like her." offered Anise.

"That will be great Anise. I'm interested in learning more about the culture of these people. The SGC has been documenting all the different cultures that we have met during our travels and have been transported by the Gao'ulds. These people appear to be from an uniquely different culture." replied an excited Daniel.

Fifteen minutes later they were at Gwendolyn's house. After knocking on the door they were greeted by Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn took Anise into her arms for a big hug.

"Anise! You came back! I'm so happy to see you. Who have you brought with you?"

Jack stood there with his mouth open, he could believe it. Could he have been mistaken about Anise? He was surprise that someone could be so happy to see a Tok'ra. Didn't she know who Anise was?

"I'm happy to see you too Gwendolyn. I would like to introduce you to my friends. They are from the mother planet ... earth, where all human life began. We call them the Tau'ri." smiled Anise.

The SG1 team was taken by surprise. Never before had they heard earth referred to as the mother planet of all humans. They knew earth had supplied many worlds with humans, but they weren't aware that others were aware that they had originated on earth.

"This is Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter. They have come to share in the celebration." smiled Anise as she continued.

Gwendolyn smiled when she heard this. They did make a handsome looking couple although she was surprised that they weren't already together. Both of them appeared to be at least thirty years of age, an age at which many were long married and had many children.

"And this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He's the one that Freda was telling you about." smiled Anise as she finished the introductions.

"What was that?" begged Jack. He wondered what she was talking about.

"Oh, Freda was telling me how important you are at the SGC. We are honored to have such an important guest from earth." smiled Gwendolyn as she looked over to Anise. Freda was right Jack was an impressive looking man.

Later that night the SG1 team and Anise went to the celebration. They were led to a small table set for four people. Daniel and Sam quickly sat down on one side of the table leaving Jack to sit on the other side with Anise.

Jack muttered under his breath about having to sit next Anise. There wasn't a lot of room to sit on the small bench making things a little too cozy as far as he was concern.

Though he had to admit Anise had a wonderful scent about her tonight. It was almost intoxicating. It made his head dance a little. Best of all though he would be able to gaze at Carter while he ate.

Sam smiled at Jack before turning to whisper in Daniel's ear. "Doesn't Jack look so cute sitting there with Freda?"

She then began to giggle uncontrollably as the effects of the alcohol she had been drinking all day took affect. Daniel looked at Samantha with a puzzled look on his face.

If there was one thing he knew for certain in life, anything dealing with Jack wasn't cute. Though he had to admit he was amused to see Freda almost sitting on Jack's lap. She had one of her legs draped over Jack's leg.

He knew the history of those two and it wasn't pretty, but then again maybe Anise or Freda might have genuine feelings for Jack. Jack was a likeable guy once you got past his rough edges.

And Jack had the tendency to push people away. He also didn't like the Tok'ra, although they held him in higher esteem. As the evening wore on Daniel did notice that Freda seemed to get closer and closer to Jack if that was at all possible.

After awhile it looked like from Daniel's perspective she was actually sitting in Jack's lap. With Jack ten sheets to the wind, he didn't seemed to mind at all. In fact he was having a great time cuddling with her.

It was at this time Daniel and Sam decided to take a walk and look around the square. They were curious about the people and their culture, well he was at least.

They also wanted to allow Freda some time alone to spend with Jack. It seemed to them that Freda had strong feelings for Jack that she wanted to explore them.

After Sam and Daniel left Anise began to talk to Jack about how Freda and she felt about him. To say Jack was a little put out was an understatement.

"Jack, can I talk to you about something?" asked Anise.

Jack looked around noticing that Daniel and Sam weren't around anywhere. What was going on? He didn't want to be left alone with Anise. He spent a week on earth avoiding her advances. The way he was feeling right now, it would be impossible avoid her.

"What happen to Daniel and Carter?" asked Jack hoping to stall where ever this conversation might be heading.

"They went for a walk. You know how Daniel is about discovering living cultures of a bygone era." replied Anise as she nuzzled Jack's neck.

Jack wanted to move her away from his neck, but it felt so good. It had been a very long time since a woman had been intimate with him. It felt so good and Anise knew what she was doing. He didn't know if he could resist her if he let her continued to do what she was doing.

"That's very true Anise. What is it that you want to talk to me about?" asked Jack acknowledging to himself that Anise, or was it Freda, was very persistent when she wanted something.

"I wanted to talk to you about Freda. She has strong feelings for you Jack. She likes you very much." replied Anise as she continued her ministrations.

"I don't know what to say Anise. You know how I feel about the whole Gao'ulds and the Tok'ra thing. I don't like the idea of one entity taking over another entity and controlling them." answered Jack.

"That's true of the Gao'ulds, but it's not true of the Tok'ra. I'm sure Sam's father has told you that. In reality the host is in control more often then the symbiote." argued Anise.

"Then how come every time you're here, you're the one in control?" asked Jack.

"That's because I'm usually here representing the Tok'ra. We are either responding to one of your request or requesting assistance from you for some mission. And Freda is rather shy with people she doesn't know very well." explained Anise.

"Then why isn't Freda talking to me now instead of you?" asked Jack.

"She feels a little self-conscious with you. You aren't exactly pleasant when you talk to us. She's afraid you don't like her." answered Anise.

"It's not her I don't like. I don't like the idea of you snakeheads taking over your host and determining their future. All they are to you are slaves." replied Jack.

"I can understand your hatred of the Gao'ulds. They totally take over the host and suppressed their identity. And it is true that they do enslave humans to serve their own needs,

but that is hardly unique in the history of humans. Humans have been enslaving each other since the beginning of time. They still do even in parts of your own planet today.

We actually have the proper relationship with humans. We both benefit. We offer them long life and good health. Healing is done quickly. Humans offer us the opportunity of a better and more fulfilling life.

Without them we would exist only in a pool of water, a very limited existence for a highly intelligent species. We have them to thank. We have been able to explore the universe, see and hear many beautiful and amazing things.

Humans have enriched our lives as we have tried to enrich theirs." argued Anise.

"I still can't get over what you are Anise." replied Jack.

"What do you see when you look at me, Anise or Freda?" asked Anise.

"I see a woman with a snake in her. It's not a pretty sight in my mind." replied Jack.

"Do you know how I see myself?" asked Anise. Jack shook his head to imply no.

"Freda and I see ourselves as two minds sharing one body, not as two different entities competing for control. When I look into a mirror I see myself as a beautiful and very desirable woman. I see and feel everything Freda does.

I don't see you as an alien being different from myself. I see you as Freda sees you, a very desirable healthy virile man. Who is longing for the touch of a sensitive and caring woman.

We discuss what we think of every man we see, searching for a possible mate for a loving and caring relationship." explained Anise.

"What are you doing here Anise?" asked Jack now totally confused with where this conversation had gone.

"Freda wants you to make love to her. She cares for you very deeply." replied Anise.

"I don't know Anise. You still freak me out." argued Jack.

"Don't you think she's beautiful?" asked Anise.

"She's very beautiful." replied Jack.

"If you met her in that steakhouse you claim to patronize all the time, what would you do?" asked Anise.

"I would probably buy her a drink and dazzle her with the old Jack O'Neill flyboy charm hoping that she would find me attractive enough to go home with me." admitted Jack.

"Then what's the problem Jack? Don't think about what you can't see. See the woman that is in front of you. Forget about the symbiote inside of her.

It's what keeps her looking young and beautiful for you. You won't even know it's there if you don't think about it." argued Anise as she lean in close to Jack for a kiss.

Jack had to admit, Anise was right. If he had met her anywhere else, they wouldn't be having this discussion. He would be making arrangements to bed her and make wild and passionate love. He took her mouth in his and hungrily kissed her as passionately as he could.

Daniel and Samantha were returning from their walk. Daniel whispered in her ear "Look!" as he nodded in the direction where Jack was sitting.

"What?" she asked looking in the direction Daniel had mentioned. What she saw took her completely by surprise. Never in her wildest imagination did she ever think she would see Jack kissing Anise. She was shocked. It appeared to her that he was eating her alive.

"I don't believe it Daniel. I knew that Freda wanted Jack, but I never thought she would be able to convince him to respond to her." stuttered Sam in total amazement.

"Well she is a very beautiful woman Sam. Any man would be crazy not to want her." replied Daniel looking the other way.

"Even you Daniel?" asked Sam.

"If I didn't have you in my life Sam." replied Daniel.

"Nice save Daniel." replied Sam as she leaned in for a kiss of her own.

They stood there watching Jack and Anise kissing and Jack fondling Anise for a few minutes before they returned to the table.

"Enjoying yourself Jack?" asked Daniel smiling.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. It's a great party Daniel. What about you?" replied Jack a little embarrassed to be caught making out with Anise or was it Freda. He could never tell.

"Yes I am Jack. Sam and I took a walk around. We wanted to take a good look around to see if everything was alright. The service is going to start soon.

From what I gather from talking with some of the others, the service is to thank the almighty for the good tidings of the past year and for better tidings for the year to come." answered Daniel.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part ten_

A half hour later everyone at the celebration gathered in front of the altar. There were about two hundred and fifty people there. They all appeared to be paired up. Daniel was with Sam and Jack was standing there with Anise.

Jack didn't really know what was going on. He wasn't particularly happy to be there with Anise, but then again he wasn't feeling any pain either. He was pretty drunk and feeling good. Anise reached over to take his hand, then his arm as he stumbled a little.

The priest began the service asking the participants to repeat after him. Jack just mumbled along. He didn't understand what the priest was saying anyway.

Sam didn't understand the words either, but she was able to repeat the words. She would look over to Daniel and smile. She was there with Daniel and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

Freda knew what was happening even though she didn't understand the language. She was able to repeat the words like Sam. Freda was going to be happy because after tonight they were going to be man and wife. And if she was lucky she would be with child after tonight.

Daniel, being fluent in over twenty five languages, was able to follow along with the service. It was very good one. It was well thought out. He would occasionally look over to Sam and smile.

When they came to the point in the ceremony where they were to exchange their vows. He was stunned as he realized what was happening. Sam noticed that something was wrong with Daniel.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you know why we are here? Are you aware of what's happening?" Daniel asked Sam.

"Aren't we giving thanks for a good year." replied Sam.

"Not exactly Sam. I have a sneaking suspicion though Anise may understand exactly what is happening here." replied Daniel as he looked over at Jack and Freda.

Freda was holding onto Jack's arm and snuggling as close to him as possible with a smile on her face.

"I don't understand Daniel." replied a puzzled Sam.

"This is a marriage ceremony Sam. We're being married." explained Daniel.

"What! Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yes Sam, is that alright with you?" asked Daniel.

"Sure, I guess, but it would have been nice to have my father here." replied Sam.

Daniel smiled then commented "What do you think Jack is going to do when he finds out that he married Anise?"

"He doesn't know? asked Sam.

"Come on Sam, you didn't even know. Jack is as dense as one can be when it comes to things like this, besides he is so loaded at the moment he won't even remember what happened here tonight." smiled Daniel.

"That's true Daniel. We both know how much he dislikes the Tok'ra." agreed Sam.

"And Freda has been all over him tonight and Jack hasn't said much about it or even fought her attention." grinned Daniel.

"I can't wait to get home and tell everyone." beamed Sam excitedly.

"You can't Sam, it wouldn't be fair to Jack, but I think you probably should brief General Hammond about what happened here tonight. After all we're going to have to tell him we got married too.

He should be prepare to know what to expect in the future when Anise shows up again at the SGC." argued Daniel.

"What do you think the General will do? Is Anise coming back with us? Is she going to live with Jack?" asked Sam.

"I don't have any idea Sam. I don't really know what Anise plans on doing, but I think the General will be happy for us." replied Daniel.

"He definitely will get a kick out of Jack getting married to Anise." laughed Sam.

When the ceremony was over they were led to their own tents to spend the night together. Daniel and Sam spent the night making passionate love, making up for all the lost time they missed the last couple of years. They were very happy when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

In another tent Freda and Jack were doing the same. Freda was quite surprised at Jack's stamina. She thought she would be lucky to get Jack to perform once for her, but he was able to last half the night before falling asleep with Freda cuddled in his arms.

The next morning Jack woke up in bed alone with the mother of all hangovers. Freda was gone thankfully thought Jack. He barely remembered that he attended a banquet last night with Daniel, Cater, and her. He shuddered at the thought.

There was supposed to be a service afterwards in which he had no idea as usual, what it was for. The last thing he remembered was Freda helping him into the tent and bed.

What was strange about it though as he thought about it, Anise was very chummy with him. It was like she was trying to seduce him or get him to like her. He really didn't know which.

He was thinking too much. His head was killing him. He hated it when he thought too much. He must have had the biggest headache he ever had. He slowly got up and got dress. He figured he might as well find Daniel and Carter.

There was no sense of them hanging around here. There was nothing of interest here to help them in their fight against the gao'uld.

It was time to head back to the Star Gate and to the SGC. But where would he look for them? Hopefully it would be some place where he could get something to eat and some strong coffee.

In another tent Samantha was slowly waking up. She was lying in Daniel's arms, such a pleasant thought. It hadn't been a dream after all. Daniel was lying there with her gazing lovingly at her.

"Good morning Dr. Jackson." greeted Daniel.

"Good morning to you too, Dr. Jackson." cooed Sam.

"What do you want to do?" asked Daniel.

"Make love to you again, but I think we should get up." replied Sam as she continued to lie there in his arms.

"I like the first option better." responded Daniel as he gave her a kiss. He tried to get her interested in making love again.

"I do too, but I think we better find Jack before he finds us. I don't really want him to see us like this." argued Sam.

"Unfortunately you're right. It's one thing for the General to know about us, but Jack? It could lead to some unnecessary complications." agreed Daniel.

"Let's get up and get dress." ordered Sam before kissing Daniel again.

An hour later Jack found Daniel and Sam. They had looked around the grounds for Jack earlier, but couldn't find him. They had come across a large tent serving breakfast for those who had decided to get out of bed instead of continuing the activities of the night before.

"Well, well, look at what the cat finally drag in. Jack, you look like dog shit." Daniel greeted Jack.

"Not surprising considering how I'm feeling. I think I drank too much last night. I don't remember a thing." replied Jack. "There any coffee in here?"

"Yeah, I think that's what they call it. Taste more like mud to me." answered Daniel.

"Sir! I notice you're here by yourself. What happen to your lady friend?" teased Sam with a smile.

"What? It's too early to playing mind games Carter." moaned Jack holding his head.

"Anise Sir, where's Anise? You two were pretty chummy last night. We caught you two making out like two horny teenagers." smirked Sam.

"I don't think so Carter. Me and Snakeheads don't get along." snarled Jack.

"You did last night Jack. You were going at it pretty heavy. I had to cover Sam's eyes. I didn't want her to see Uncle Jack being such a naughty boy. I didn't know an old fart like you still had anything left in the tank." smiled Daniel as Sam began to laugh.

Jack was turning red with embarrassment. He knew he had been drinking quite heavily last night. Anything was possible. Anise or should he say Freda did have a very delicious and desirable body. Only a fool wouldn't want to make passionate love to her.

And he knew Freda had feelings for him. She had been kissing him a few times over the last couple of weeks. Then he remembered part of a conversation with Anise. She had asked him, if he didn't know her and he had met her in a bar, would he want to make love to her. He had told her yes without a doubt.

He remembered her then convincing him that for one night that he should forget about whom she was and think of her as only a desirable woman longing for his touch.

It hadn't been more than a few minutes later that he was indeed kissing her passionately, devouring her lips, mouth and neck before Daniel and Carter had interrupted them.

He knew then that he wanted to get her somewhere more private to make love to her. Maybe that's what eventually did happen. Then again deniability was everything in the military.

"Earth to Jack, come back to reality." laughed Daniel.

"I vaguely remember kissing Freda, but not much else after that." answered Jack. Deniability, deniability, deniability.

"The last time we saw both of you, she was draped all over you as you were being led to a tent. I think you know what happened after that Sir." laughed Daniel and Sam.

"Which leads us back to the original question Sir, where is Freda?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. If she was with me last night, she was gone by the time I woke up this morning." replied Jack. His head was killing him.

"Too bad Jack, I guess that means you weren't too good in bed. Otherwise she would have wanted an encore performance this morning." laughed Daniel.

"You're not very amusing Daniel." snapped Jack.

"Yes he is Sir." laughed Sam.

"Carter! By the way what happened to the two of you?" asked Jack trying to change the conversation.

"It's classified Sir. We were here to observed Anise and report back to the General." smiled Samantha.

"Carter! Don't you dare mention one word to General Hammond about what you saw happen here last night. That's an order!" yelled Jack.

"Sorry Sir, but the General was quite specific to me that if Anise tried to seduce you or Daniel, I was to report that action to him. He would be the one to make the final decision if you were compromise and were now a security risk." replied Sam smiling.

Jack was totally bummed out now. All indications were that he probably did make love to Freda, who, despite the fact he didn't like, was truly a gorgeous woman. The sad part was he didn't remember any of it.

"Let's go. Time to get back to the Star Gate and SGC." ordered Jack.

A week later Sam called Mac to tell her about her trip. She didn't tell Mac that they had gone to another planet, she just told Mac they had gone over seas.

They had visited a culture that modern time had long since forgotten. She told Mac that Jack and Freda had taken part in a local ceremony. It was later that they learned Jack and Freda had gotten married.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part eleven_

Mac was on her way back to her office when she heard the sound of the telephone ringing coming from her office. She quickened her pace so as to answer the phone before it went to voice mail.

"Hello, Colonel MacKenzie speaking." she answered.

"Hi Sarah, it's me Sam. I'm calling to say hello." smiled Sam as she replied.

"Hi Sam, what's going on? The planets must be aligned in the heavens. It's a little unusual to hear from you so often." queried Mac.

Sam smiled knowing that innocent comment was never more so true. The only way they could travel to other planets in the galaxy through the Star Gate was if everything was lined up.

"Something interesting happened last week and I need your expertise." replied Sam hesitantly. She didn't know how she was going to tell Mac that she and Daniel got married.

"You need a lawyer? What did your Colonel do? I thought he seems like the kind of guy who attracts trouble. Flyboys ... " moaned Mac.

"Well ... he doesn't know it, but he got married last week." Sam began to explain.

"What? How did that happen? Let me guess, he was drunk as a skunk." smirked Mac. She shook her head at the man's inability to socialize appropriately.

"Well ... we were out of the States in another country where English isn't the primary language used at official social events. Daniel and I were there with the Colonel and Freda." continued Sam as she sighed. It wasn't the whole truth, but then again it was exactly a lie either.

"What happened?" asked Mac slightly amused.

"We were attending a festival that was celebrating life. There was a big banquet and lots of strong liquor being served." sighed Sam.

"Let me guess, the Colonel was ten sheets to the wind." smiled Mac.

"We all were feeling pretty good, but yeah, the Colonel was more so. He was making out with Freda like a horny teenager." chuckled Sam.

"Please! Sam! That's not an image I want to occupy my mind." pleaded Mac.

"Okay, anyway, there was this service. We were all ask to attend it. They were speaking in some language I didn't understand." sighed Sam.

"What aren't you telling me Sam?" asked Mac suspecting what was coming next.

"It turned out to be a marriage ceremony. Daniel and I along with the Colonel and Freda were ... we were married." wailed Sam wondering what Mac was going to say.

"What! You're kidding me, right?" replied Mac in disbelief.

"I wish. What I need to know is ... is the marriage legal if you don't know or aren't aware that you're getting married?" asked Sam hopefully.

"I suppose if the ceremony was real, and you didn't understand the language, it could be argued that you have just cause for an annulment. Of course ideally the wedding ceremony should be conducted in a religion ceremony that you both practice.

If it hasn't been, for example if it was a Shinto, Buddhist, Islam ceremony, it could also be grounds for an annulment." replied Mac the lawyer.

"What if was in a religion not practiced by most of today's society, but it was one that is an earlier form of our religion today? What if I don't want the marriage annulled?" asked Sam.

"If it's a recognized religion in the US, then the military will recognized it as being legal. I know you have been in loved with Daniel for a long time Sam. If he's okay with it, I don't see any reason why you're not married.

You're going to have to make sure you have all the right documents filled out and sent through the proper channels though." replied Mac. She couldn't believe Sam and Daniel were married.

"What about your Colonel? You said something about him not knowing that he married Freda. You should let him know Sam. It didn't seem like he wanted anything to do with Freda. It wouldn't be right if you didn't say something to him." advised Mac.

"Will do Sarah. I hope you and the Commander are moving forward." smiled Sam.

"We are Sam. We're looking at sometime next year. We want to get married at the Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis." smiled Mac.

"Let me know when so I can be there." ordered Sam.

17 Aug 2001

SGC control room

Six months later the SG1 team was in a meeting with General Hammond when they heard the warning sirens of the Star Gate start blaring notifying Star Gate Command of an incoming wormhole.

The SG1 team and General Hammond quickly ran down the stairs to the gate room to see what was happening. There were no teams scheduled to return today. Who could it be? Were they friendly? They saw the blast door open signifying that it was someone they knew.

"What's going on Sergeant?" asked Hammond.

"Incoming wormhole Sir. It's from the Tok'ra." replied the Sergeant.

"Great!" snapped Jack. "Just what we need, another visit from Tok'ra. I think I'll make myself scarce while they're here. They're nothing but trouble." continued Jack as he scurried out the door.

He didn't want to give Hammond a chance to tell him anything differently. He had stayed around last time and found himself joined at the hip with Anise for a week. He wasn't going to let that happen again if he could help it.

Sam saw Anise and Jacob stepped through the event horizon. Sam was very happy to see her father and Anise walking down the ramp. She greeted her father with a hug.

"What are you doing here Dad?" asked Sam.

"I heard about the good news and wanted to see you." replied Jacob.

"That was six months ago Dad." responded Sam sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but you know how it is. I promise you It won't be as long in the future. The Tok'ra have set up their home base. They won't be moving around for awhile, so I can visit more often. I was surprised to hear that it was Daniel you married. I thought you were infatuated with Jack." smirked Jacob.

"I don't know where you got that idea from Dad. I've been in love with Daniel since the first time I saw him. He's everything I want in a man." replied Sam.

She looked over to Anise and notice something different about her. She wasn't wearing one of her provocative sexy outfits she usually wore when she was visiting the SGC. The garment was loosely flowing and fell to the floor.

"I see you did have a good time with the Colonel after all. How are you doing Anise?" smiled Sam.

"I'm doing fine Sam. Jacob suggested that I come here and have Doctor Fraser check me out. Where is he?" asked Freda.

"I don't know. I think he left when he heard the Tok'ra were coming. I guess he's still upset with you. By the way where did you disappeared to that morning?" asked Sam.

"Freda loves him. She didn't want to be hurt by his possible rejection the next morning. That's why I'm talking to you now. She's a little upset that he's not here to greet her." explained Anise as she took over from Freda.

"I'm sorry Anise. The Colonel can be so pigheaded at times. Why don't I drop you off with Janet so she can check you out. I'm sure Dad can harass General Hammond for awhile. I'll find Jack and bring him to you." assured Sam.

A half hour later Samantha found Jack working out in the gym. He had worked up a good lather. He was ready for a cool down and a shower.

Sam walked over to him to talk. "Sir, are you finish? You can't stay in here forever. You need to go see her."

"Why? You know I don't like the snakeheads. Why would I want to see any of them? They're nothing but trouble." replied Jack.

"Freda is here to see you Sir. It's very important. I think you should talk to her. The General thinks you should get off your sorry six and talk to her too." argued Sam.

"You got him involved in this Carter?" snapped Jack angrily.

"I didn't have to Sir. He was there when Freda and my father arrived. He suggested that I go find you." replied Sam.

"Where is she?" asked Jack, resigned to the fact he wasn't going to win.

"She's with Janet in the infirmary Sir." replied Sam.

"Alright, I'll be there after I take a shower. Mustn't keep the little princess waiting." snapped Jack as he walked to the locker room.

Sam left whiled Jack went to take a shower. He was a little pissed. Why couldn't they leave him alone? Every time he saw Anise it meant trouble. What was it about him that attracted her to him?

Why couldn't she leave him alone? Well, he'll go see her, but it would be for the last time. In the future if she needed the SGC's help, let someone else deal with her. Jack was going to hang up the old 'Gone Fishing' sign.

Meanwhile Sam returned to the infirmary to see Janet and Freda. Janet was her best friend and Freda was quickly becoming a good friend too. Jack had asked her before why she liked her.

At the time she didn't know, but upon further evaluation she figured it was mainly because she didn't have many women friends. Her life was the military. The military was mostly composed of men. Since she was a scientist, it further alienated her from other women.

That was one of the best things about Anise besides her being another woman. She was a scientist too. They could communicate and work on solving problems together.

Unlike Jack who had a dislike of the Tok'ra, because to him all they really were, were the nice or good Gao'ulds.

She understood the value of the Tok'ra. The symbiote gave their host long life and good health. The host gave the symbiote more knowledge, feelings, and a way to explore the universe.

"Hi Janet, how's Freda doing?" asked Sam.

"She and the baby are doing excellent Sam. I have advised her that she should be here when it's time to deliver the baby. We don't know what affect the symbiote will have on the baby. The baby may or may not be born with it's own immune system." replied Janet.

"Well, I think whether or not she stays will depend upon how her little surprise goes with the Colonel." smiled Sam.

"What do you mean Sam?" asked Janet. She wondered what Jack had to do with any of this. She didn't think he hated the Tok'ra that much to risk the health of a small child.

"He's the father of her baby." laughed Sam.

"What! You've got to be kidding me Sam. I thought he didn't like the Tok'ra." exclaimed a surprised Janet.

"That's not entirely true Janet. He does like a few of them. He likes my father. He did like Matoof before he died. And I think he really does like Anise. Freda, her host, made some heavy moves on him seven months ago.

I think if Anise wasn't in there, I think he would have responded to her advances, but I think he just has trouble with that two beings in one body thing. It confuses him.

I think he really wants to be involved with her, but he is just afraid. Did you know he and Freda were married six months ago on planet P569872?" asked Sam.

"What! Come on Sam, why haven't you told me about this before? I thought I was your best friend." moaned Janet

"You are Janet, but the General thought it would be better to keep it quiet until we knew more about what Anise wanted." replied Sam.

Just then Anise walked into the room. She saw Sam sitting there talking with Janet. She wondered if Sam had found Jack. Was he coming to see her?

"Hi Sam, did you find him?" asked Freda with a sad look on her face.

"Yes I did Freda. He should be here shortly." replied Sam with a smile.

"Did you tell him?" Freda asked Sam.

"No, I thought he should find out from you. There is one thing I should tell you though, I don't think he knows that he's married to you. You were gone before he woke up. Daniel thought it best not to say anything to him and to wait until we saw you again.

We didn't have any idea what your plans were. We didn't know whether or not you were serious about the ceremony or whether you understood what the ceremony was for." explained Sam.

"I was well aware of what we were doing. I knew about the ceremony. It was the reason we were there. I wanted Jack. Anise thought it would be the best way for me to have Jack.

That's why we came here and got him. That's why we invite you and Daniel to come along too. We didn't think Jack would come alone. We were also sure he wouldn't have stayed for the celebration and ceremony if you and Daniel weren't there too." answered Freda.

"Wow! It's going to be interesting to see what the Colonel does. Not only is he going to have a daughter, but is married too." smiled Janet.

Sam watched Janet to see how long it would take before she comprehended the whole story. Then she saw Janet's face light up. She knew. She had figured it out.

"Sam! You and Daniel are married too?" asked Janet. Sam nodded and replied.

"Yes Janet. We have been married for six months now. We didn't tell anyone except the General. We didn't want it to affect our working relationship."

"Wow! I guess all the rumors are true then." smile Janet. Now it was her turn to play with Sam's mind.

"What rumors?" exclaimed Sam.

"Nothing really, mostly that you two were seeing each other and sleeping together." smile Janet.

"How could anyone possibly know that? We've kept a very low profile here at the SGC." moaned Sam.

"People have seen you both together off the mountain eating dinner, holding hands, and kissing. And of course everyone around here sees the looks you two give each other." smiled Janet.

Freda sat there and watched in amazement at the bantering. It was something she was not accustomed to. Most of the Tok'ra were very serious all the time.

They were only few moments of laughter, but nothing like this. This good nature bantering was coming from two highly educated women. She liked what she saw. She hoped that some day she could be a part of something as rewarding herself.

There was a knock on the office door. It was Jack. He saw the three women there laughing and talking about who knows what. Jack walked into the room.

"So what's the story ladies? Why did you need to see me?" asked Jack.

"It seems Freda has something to tell you about Sir." snickered Janet.

"As Daniel told you six months ago, we didn't think you had it in you Sir." laughed Sam.

"What are you talking about Carter? I don't have all day to listen to your nonsense." moaned Jack. He was getting more annoyed by the minute. Freda turned around to face Jack.

"Hello Jack, I have a little surprise for you." greeted Freda nervously.

She looked more beautiful then he remembered. Something was different about her. She wasn't dressed in one of her usual sexy and alluring outfits.

Then he noticed her belly was rounder and much larger. God, don't tell me she's pregnant. It's bad enough I don't remember the night we spent together, but if she's pregnant then I could be in real trouble.

"Hello Anise, you have a bun in the oven." quipped Jack. She looked puzzled and turned to Sam.

"He's referring to your condition." offered Sam.

"Yes Jack, our attempt to procreate has met with success. You will soon be the proud father of a baby girl." replied Freda.

She then went over to him wrap her arms around him. She tried to cuddle as close to him as possible. Jack hesitantly hugged her back. He was too shock to say anything.

"I will have to leave soon to go back to the Tok'ra home base. I need to finish up some work before the baby is born." stated Anise.

"Are you coming back Anise?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Janet thinks it's best for the child that I be here. It's unusual for a woman to have a baby after the blending." answered Freda.

Freda looked back at Jack. "Of course if it's alright with Jack?"

Jack had been standing there quietly, just listening. It was his way of gathering information about important issues that affected him. He was still quite stunned and didn't know what to say.

"Sure." he finally said.

Now was time for the next step in her plan. It had been six months since her last sexual encounter. Anise had to admit Jack had been really good. Her hormones were crying out for the need of more sexual fulfillment. Now seem like as good a time as any to ask Jack.

"Jack, I asked General Hammond. He said I could." began Anise slowly.

"Huh?" Jack replied as he came out of the stupor that he was in. "What is it you want to do that requires my attention?"

"The General said he couldn't see any reason why I couldn't go home with you tonight." answered Anise. She then whispered seductively into his ear "I need you Jack."

Jack stood there too stunned to say anything. Janet and Sam had been quietly laughing as they watched the interchange between Anise and Jack. They were very surprised to see the effect she had over him. He was like putty in her hands. Like a little puppy dog obeying it's master.

Before she left she turned to Sam to ask "Maybe tomorrow we can get together with you and Daniel for dinner or something."

"I'll talk to Daniel and give you a call." smiled Sam. Anise took Jack's arm and walked out the door.

"If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it." cried out Janet. "That man is completely whipped."

"I wouldn't go quite that far Janet. The Colonel usually handles Anise quite well. I think he still in a state of shock that he's going to be a daddy again after so many years." replied Sam.

"And with Freda to boot." laughed Janet.

"Well I wouldn't feel too sorry for the Colonel Janet. Freda is a very beautiful and intelligent woman." responded Sam.

"Not any more than you are Sam." replied Janet.

"Oh please! I'm not in her league Janet. She's the total package and you know it. Besides I think she'll be good for the Colonel. She's one of the few woman who can control him and keep him out of trouble. And it will be good to have another woman around here." smiled Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**The Mysteries of Life**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Anise(Freda)

Alternative Universe, crossover with SG1

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG gets a visit from the SG1 team. First they party in Washington. Then they have a party that's out of this world.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

****

_part twelve_

20 Aug 2001

Sam's house

A few days later Sam called Mac to tell her the news. She was so excited. It had been a few months since they had last talked.

"Hello, Colonel MacKenzie speaking." replied Mac as she answered the phone.

"Hi Sarah, it's Sam calling." greeted Sam cheerfully.

"What's up Cousin? It's been a while since I last heard from you." smiled Mac. Talking with Sam always made her day.

"Guess who came to visit yesterday?" chirped Sam excitedly.

"I haven't a clue Sam, who?" smiled Mac at Sam's enthusiasm.

"Freda came back from visiting her family. She had a very special surprise for Colonel Jack." chirped Sam.

"Interesting Sam, isn't she the one that the Colonel married? Does he know he's married to her yet? Didn't you tell him?" asked Mac in a scolding tone.

"Ah ... no. I didn't know what her plans were. We rarely ever see her. I didn't know if she was even aware that she and the Colonel were married." wailed Sam unconvincingly.

"Sam, I told you that you had an obligation as an officer of the United States Air Force to tell the Colonel that he had gotten married. He has the right to know that he's married.

He has the right to take the appropriate actions to undo any misconceptions that might have occurred between Freda and him." argued Mac.

"I know Sarah, but I assumed nothing would come from the ceremony. The Colonel would just go about his normal daily routine and be his usual jolly self." whined Sam.

"Sam ... "

"Freda arrived here yesterday to tell the Colonel that he's going to be a daddy." cringed Sam waiting for the backlash.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Mac in disbelief.

"No, I'm not Sarah. He was very quiet, perhaps stunned. I thought for sure he was going to blow a gasket, but he just stood there and let Freda cuddle with him." explained Sam.

"They're spending the weekend together before she has to return home for a few months." finished Sam.

"I don't know Sam, it seems like they run a pretty loose ship there. The Admiral would have chewed out a few sixes if anything like that happened here. Well wished them good luck for me. Take care Sam." replied Mac before she hung up the phone in disbelief.

20 Nov 2001

SGC control room

Three months later the Star Gate was activated from off world. It was the Tok'ra. Anise and Jacob walked through the event horizon. Jacob had come back to earth to spend time with Sam and her friends during the Thanksgiving Holidays.

He had a lot to be thankful for. A year ago he was dying of cancer with little hope of living out the month. Sam had convinced him to blend with Selmac so he could be cured. It also gave him the opportunity to get back his relationship with his daughter.

It had been a welcome opportunity as they bonded again. Later he and Sam were able to make amends with his son and his wife. It gave him the chance to be a real grandfather and enjoy life again. He truly was very thankful.

He gave Sam a big hug as she greeted him. He shook Daniel's hand and thanked him for taking care of Sam and making her so happy. He had never seen her as happy as she was now. He suspected something else was going on, though he didn't know what. But Sam was glowing.

Anise looked around the control room. She was expecting to see Colonel Jack waiting there to greet her when she arrived. He was usually present whenever she had arrived in the past. She had left on good terms with him. She wondered where he was.

"Hello Sam, I was expecting to see the Colonel Jack here when I arrived, but I don't see him." greeted Freda.

"Hi Freda." answered Sam as she tried to give her a hug, but it was difficult because Freda had gotten pretty big during her pregnancy.

"The Colonel is off world for a few days. He should be back tomorrow. You can stay with Daniel and me until he returns." she whispered.

Sam and Daniel had told only a few people that they were married. Most of SGC were unaware of that fact. They wanted to keep it that way.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you." replied Freda.

"Yes I'm sure. Let's go to the infirmary and have Janet check you out first. Afterwards we can go to my place. We have plenty of room." smiled Sam. She was feeling a little envious of Freda.

It wouldn't be long before Freda had Jack's child. Sam wanted a child of her own too. She wondered what Freda was going to do. Was she going to stay on earth with Jack? Was she going to return to the Tok'ra home world?

What was she going to do with the baby? Was she going to stay with the baby or leave it with Jack? Sam had many questions, but very few answers. Over dinner she thought would be a good time to find out.

"This food is very good Samantha. You're an excellent cook." smiled Freda.

"Oh, it wasn't anything special. Just something I threw together. The really good food comes on the weekend when I have more time to cook." replied Sam.

Sam decided to take cooking classes after she and Daniel were married. If they were going to keep their secret they couldn't be going out to dinner every night. Besides Daniel either didn't know how to cook or didn't want to cook. So that left the cooking up to her.

"So what are your plans Freda?" asked Daniel. He knew Sam wanted to know.

"I'm not really sure until I have a talk with Jack. We didn't talk about it the last time I was here. We had other things on our minds." smiled Freda wistfully. Daniel smiled as he understood the look of contentment on her face.

Sam looked at him with a puzzled look. "Later." he whispered.

"Do you plan on staying here on earth or are you going back to the Tok'ra home world?" asked Sam.

"I think it would be better if I stayed here with Jack. I think having a child in his life would be good for him. He seemed to be different after he found out he was going to be a father again." replied Freda almost dreamily.

"I also think it would be safer to raise the child here on earth. There are no wars here."

"And there would be other children for her to play with." added Sam.

"Yes, that's very true. The Tok'ra don't have any small children running around. And besides if I was with them I might have to leave the child to go on missions or work on special projects. If I stay here I can raise my child with little or no interruption." agreed Freda.

"I'm sure that the Colonel will want you to stay Freda. He wiould want to be there for his child." smiled Sam.

"But will he want the child's mother to be here. I'm not naive to know he doesn't like me Sam. He isn't exactly shy about expressing his feelings about the Tok'ra." wailed Freda with tears in her eyes.

"Give him time Freda. The Colonel takes a bit of time to warm up to people. He didn't exactly take to me in the beginning. He didn't think women should go on off world mission. But eventually he warmed up to the idea of having me along." laughed Sam.

"That's true Freda. Jack belongs to the old men's club. It's part of being in the military. I can count on one hand how many women Jack has had in his life on one hand and still have a finger or two left over.

He's just not a very vocal guy when it comes to talking about his feelings." explained Daniel.

"Be patient with him Freda. He'll come around and recognize what a wonderful person you are. And when he does, you won't regret it." assured Sam.

"Thank you Daniel, Sam. You both have been good friends. I hope you are right." smiled Freda.

The next day they were all back at the SGC. Jack was due back that morning and everyone was anxious to see how Jack was going to respond to Anise being here. They all spent the morning in Daniel's lab talking. Sam could sense how nervous Anise was.

She was actually quite amuse by the prospect of Anise being nervous. She had met many people while serving in the military. The Colonel was as intimidating as they came to those who didn't know him. Not many people could stand up to him. Anise had been one of those few people.

It always amazed her how Anise could stand toe to toe with Jack and always come out on top. Somehow she always got the better of him. She never let his bolstering manner distract her from what she was doing or what she wanted.

If anything it seemed to stimulate her to overcome his resistance and stubbornness to see things her way.

The alarms of the Star Gate rang through the facility. They all got up to make their way down to the Star Gate to welcome Jack back from his mission. When they got there Jack and SG8 were walking down the ramp. Jack was surprised to see Anise standing there waiting for him.

He stopped there to greet Sam, Daniel and Anise. "Hi all! What cha all doing here?" greeted Jack acting innocently.

"We brought Freda along because she wanted to see you Jack. I think you know why." smile Daniel.

"Huh?" replied a confused Jack. "What are you doing here Freda? I wasn't aware you were coming."

"I came here to spend time with my husband before giving birth to his child." answered Freda. She then took his arm before leaning up to give him a kiss.

"What! Your husband? What are you talking about Freda? Daniel!" asked a stunned Jack as he looked for an explanation.

"You don't remember getting married to Freda nine months ago on P569872? Then spending the night with her making wild passionate love while conceiving your child?" asked Daniel.

"No. All I remember is getting drunk and arguing with Anise." replied Jack.

"Well you must have lost the argument and had a fun time making up Sir. You were kissing her pretty passionately before the marriage ceremony began Sir." added Sam grinning.

"I don't remember any such thing." replied Jack deep in thought.

"Wait a minute Carter. You were there too, you and Daniel."

"Yes Sir, Freda thought you would be a party pooper if we didn't go with you." replied Sam smiling as she saw Jack's mind working and beginning to comprehend the total picture.

"Didn't you stay for the ceremony too?" asked a confused Jack.

"Yes Sir." smiled Sam.

"Then you and Daniel are ...?" began Jack.

"Yes Sir." grinned Sam enjoying what she was hearing.

"How come I ended up with Freda and not you?" asked Jack.

"Because Sir, we all ended up with the one we really wanted to be with." answered Sam truthfully.

Jack was having a little trouble believing that statement. He knew Freda wanted him, after all she had kissed him several times and told him about her desires, but he had admitted to her under the truth machine that he had desirable feelings for Sam. Didn't Sam say the same thing about him?

How come then did Daniel come into the picture? Wasn't he still whining about Sha'uri? How did Samantha end up with Daniel and he with Anise?

"I don't understand Carter? I thought we had just admitted to having feelings for each other a month or two before." asked Jack.

"That's true Sir, but nothing could ever happen between us. But I have to confess Sir, I have been in love with Daniel since the day I met him. The only problem was he was married to Sha'uri.

It took a while, but he finally got over her and fell in love with me. We understand each other." replied Sam.

"The only reason it took us this long Jack, was because I thought she loved you and you love her. But after talking with her I found out that even though she cares for you deeply as a friend, she didn't love you.

In fact she was in love with me. In some way I've been in love with her for a long time too, even when I still was married to Sha'uri. Sam is very special." added Daniel.

"Besides Sir, Freda is perfect for you. How many women are there strong enough to put up with you and still love you anyway? She's beautiful and intelligent. She's able to talk with you instead of down to you as Daniel and I find ourselves doing." argued Sam.

"And she has the patience of a saint Jack. You're very lucky to have found her." added Daniel.

Anise had been standing there quietly listening to the conversation. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. She wondered if Jack wanted her and the baby.

She was quite surprise to hear the wonderful things Sam and Daniel were saying about her. It made her feel good to have two wonderful and supporting friends here on earth.

"Jack? Can we go home now? I'm getting a bit tired. The baby feels like she doing summersaults." pleaded Freda before taking Jack's hand and placing it where he could feel the baby moving around.

"Wow! She is moving around a lot." exclaimed Jack.

"She's happy to hear her daddy's voice." smiled Freda.

Jack smiled too. "I have to get checked out by Doc Fraiser first then we can go. Why don't you go to the cafeteria with Carter and Daniel."

"Okay Jack, see you in a little while." smiled Freda softly as she gave him another kiss.

Sam and Daniel smiled as they watched the touching scene. They were right about Freda being good for Jack. She really knew how to work him. Sam could feel that Jack and Freda were going to be together for a long time.

****

_The End_


End file.
